Disney Central
by AnimationNut
Summary: Modern AU. Disney Central isn't a normal school, especially with high schoolers and elementary kids in the same building. Antics and pranks occur daily. Mulan masks as a male to get on the football team, Peter and Wendy are a pranking duo, Rapunzel is out of her element, Alice keeps losing her cat and much more. It's just another day at Disney Central.
1. A New Day, Another Long Year

**I do not own Disney anything.**

**A New Day, Another Long Year**

_Beep beep beep!_

The insistent trills of the alarm eventually roused the ten-year old boy from his slumber. With a groan, he rolled over in his hammock and stared blearily at the clock that rested on the hardwood floor by the window. The red numbers informed him that it was seven-thirty. Normally, he didn't have a problem getting up early.

But for the next ten months, that was going to change. Today was the first day back to school.

"_Mowgli!" _His guardian bellowed. "Turn that blasted thing off before you wake the whole neighbourhood."

"Exaggeration," he called back tiredly. But he got up and jumped from the hammock that served as his bed, strung between two poles that were nailed to his floor. Yawning, he shuffled over and kicked the black alarm clock, sending it into silence. His gaze then strayed to his worn out backpack, which had been abandoned in the corner since school ended two months ago.

"Mowgli!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted. Knowing he couldn't linger any longer, he went over to his bamboo dresser and removed a pair of tan shorts and a bright red T-shirt. He got dressed, did a quick check of his backpack to ensure that he was relatively prepared and headed for the kitchen.

"It's about time," remarked Bagheera. The dark-haired man glanced over his shoulder, momentarily taking his attention away from the pancakes that were cooking on the stove.

Mowgli collapsed into a wooden chair, his chin resting on the tabletop. "The time span between my alarm going off and me getting ready was no more than five minutes."

"Let's see if we can shave that down."

The boy eyed Bagheera warily. Even after ten years of living with the math professor, he still had difficulty discerning when he was making a joke. "Yeah. I'll work on that. Where's Baloo?"

Bagheera snorted. "Where do you think he is?"

"If he can sleep until eight, why can't I?" Mowgli whined.

"Because you _walk _to school. That means you need to get up earlier in order to get there in time. Also, Baloo is an adult who can make his own decisions."

"When can I make my own decisions?"

Bagheera pretended to mull this question over as he scooped the pancakes onto a plate. "When I believe you can make _good _decisions."

Mowgli stabbed a pancake from the plate with his fork and ate it, not bothering with the butter or the syrup. "Is this about the time I ran away and stayed in the forest for three days before you found me? Cause I was three then."

"You were seven and I almost had a heart attack."

"Baloo thought it was funny."

"Someone needs to have to disciplinary bone to ensure you don't go off the deep end."

"Doing a good job so far," complimented Mowgli, for Bagheera was one of the strictest people he knew. Baloo, on the other hand, was a barrel of fun. He was laid-back, relaxed and was cool with almost everything. He and Bagheera had been roommates in college and, despite their conflicting personalities, remained that way after graduation from teachers' college.

The intercom by the door suddenly buzzed, indicating that someone was in front of the gated apartment building. Knowing who it was, Mowgli hastily swallowed his breakfast and rushed to the door, planting his finger on the 'respond' button. "Hey, Shanti."

"_And Ranjan!" _A small voice piped up.

Mowgli grinned. "And Ranjan. I'll be down in a sec."

"_We'll be waiting."_

Mowgli hurriedly brushed his teeth, snagged his backpack from his room and shoved his bare feet into a pair of sandals. "Bye, _Professor._"

Amused, Bagheera finished putting the dishes into the sink and turned. "Behave today."

"Don't I always?" Mowgli asked innocently. Before his guardian could respond he hurried out the door and down the five flights of stairs. He burst outside, the morning sun momentarily blinding him. When his vision cleared, it was to see his best friend leaning against the metal gate.

"Shanti," greeted Mowgli. He joined his friends on the other side and the trio began the trek to school. "Ranjan."

"Hi, Mowgli!" Ranjan said cheerfully. "Are ya ready for school?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Mowgli snorted.

"He doesn't like school very much," Shanti informed the seven-year old. "He's not smart enough for it."

Mowgli shoved her good-naturedly. "I'm plenty smart. I just don't like doing the work."

"I like school," said Ranjan.

"Hey, I did too when I was in the second grade. Wait until you move up. It gets less fun as the years go on."

"Don't listen to him, Ranjan. Are you excited for school?"

As the boy launched into an excited rambling, Mowgli lazily kicked a stone along the cement. He'd been friends with Shanti for as long as he could remember, as she lived across the road from his apartment complex. Ranjan moved in a few years back, and since they were the only kids in their area they hung out together.

"What do you think the teacher line-up for this year is?"

Shanti's question brought him from his thoughts. He glanced at the raven-haired girl. "No idea. But if we get Bagheera for math, I might just fling myself off the roof."

A smirk curled across the girl's face. "That'd be a sight to see. Let me know when you plan on taking flight. I'll come and watch."

"Thank you, for your support."

…

Sofia wandered down yet another random corridor, her bright blue eyes squinting ahead. Her purple school bag hung loosely over her right shoulder, she was dressed and her short brunette curls fell gently against her neck. She was all ready for her first day of second grade.

The only problem was that she couldn't find her way to the front door.

Once upon a time, she lived in a small house in the countryside with her mother. Now she lived in a grand mansion with twisting staircases, dozens of marble corridors and hundreds of rooms. All because her mother remarried one of the richest men in Central Disneyville.

Not that there was anything wrong with Roland. He was nice enough, he made her mother happy, and he had even given her a purple amulet as a 'welcome to the family' present. The purple stone rested against her chest on a gold chain, as she had promised she would always wear it, even if it was a bit much to wear such an extravagant piece of jewelry to elementary school.

Speaking of school, she was going to be late if she didn't get out of this maze she now called home.

"I should have waited for James," she moaned, pausing in the middle of a corridor and dropping to the floor in frustration.

As a result of her mother's marriage, she had gotten new siblings as well as a new father. James and Amber were nine-year old twins that lived the life of royalty. All their life, all they knew were designer clothes, butlers, maids, cooks, chauffeurs and luxury. The spoilt nature had only affected one of them, however.

Amber Kingston, the blonde-haired princess of the Kingston Estate, made it perfectly clear that she was not at all happy by this arrangement. In comparison to her, Sofia was clumsy, awkward and, in her exact words, a commoner. Despite the bitter attitude, Sofia remained polite and kind, even though it was difficult. But she would only have to deal with the girl a few hours every day, as the twins attended a prestigious private school.

"Maybe, one day, we'll get along," she said to herself, idly staring at the multiple artifacts that decorated the corridor. She made a mental note never to play ball in the house. She had a feeling nothing in this place was worth anything less than ten thousand dollars, at the very least.

She climbed to her feet and started off again. After twisting through a few more corridors, she finally came upon the spiralling marble staircase. She hurried down to the foyer and went over to the large closet that was situated by the front door. She shoved her feet into a pair of scuffed sneakers and headed outside-where her stepsiblings were waiting.

"Um…hi," she greeted, a bit confused. From what she was told, James and Amber left at seven every morning to get to school, which was in the next town. She cast a quick glance at her watch, which read eight o'clock. "What's up?"

"We're going to school with you," James said cheerfully.

For the first time, Sofia noticed they weren't wearing uniforms. James wore a green polo shirt and black dress pants. His sister wore a glittery yellow sundress with matching flats. The girl was currently giving Sofia a glare of hatred.

"Oh! Neat. Um, why the change?" Sofia asked, shuffling her feet awkwardly as she tried to avoid Amber's burning glower.

"Father decided that public school would be a good experience for us," explained James. "So he transferred us."

"Thanks to _you_," hissed Amber.

"Er, I didn't mean for this to happen," Sofia said carefully. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's good. I always wanted to go to public school. Our old school was a bit too stuffy anyway."

"That was class," snapped Amber, glaring at her brother. "We were among our people."

James waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever."

"Hello, children!"

The three glanced up to see Roland striding down the stone steps with Miranda, Sofia's mother, following behind. Roland beamed at them. "Excited for your first day?"

"Heck yeah!" James exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"I _would _be, if we were going back to where we belong," Amber said snidely.

"You'll have fun, Amber," assured Miranda. "Sofia will be happy to show you around."

Sofia smiled. "Yeah."

"I'll be fine," said Amber, not returning Sofia's smile. "It's only elementary school. Where _are _we going, anyway?"

"Disney Central," informed Sofia.

Amber wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't sound like an elementary school."

"Well, it's an elementary school and a high school combined," said Sofia. "There are a lot of students and teachers, and we all share one building."

"You mean I'm going to be in the same vicinity as _public high schoolers_?" Amber cried, as if this was the most horrible thing that could ever happen to her.

"Not exactly," Sofia hurried to reassure her. "The kids in grades one to eight learn in the elementary wing. The high schoolers learn in a separate wing."

"But the buildings are connected, right?" Amber demanded. At Sofia's nod, the girl scowled. "So they could come to our wing whenever they wanted."

"Well, they could," agreed Sofia hesitantly. "But they're not allowed to. There's a principal and vice-principal for each wing, and they are really strict on students who cross over."

"Don't worry Amber," Roland said, smiling encouragingly at his daughter. "You'll get used to your new environment."

Amber gave a stiff nod, knowing that no amount of arguing or pleading would change his mind. Not this time. Casting another savage glare at her unwanted stepsister, she stalked over to the limo and climbed in without a word.

"Bye Father," James bid and hurried after his sister. "Come on, Soph!"

"Bye honey." Miranda waved. "Have a good day."

"I will. Bye!" Sofia blew a kiss and went over to the limo. She sat on the leather seat beside James, shut the door and leaned against the back, enjoying the air conditioning flowing from the vents.

_Well, I guess this is what they call riding in style._

…

"I don't wanna go to school!"

The whine came courtesy of Wendy Darling's youngest brother Michael. The small boy thrashed about in his chair, flinging scrambled eggs every which-way. Wendy heaved a sigh and picked up a cloth, wiping smears of ketchup from his face. Despite the fact he was seven, he often acted like a toddler, which she supposed was her fault. At fourteen years old, she wasn't very grown-up herself, often indulging her brothers with fantastic tales of pirates and mystical creatures.

Heck, she still lived in the nursery-by choice.

"Michael, school isn't so bad," John said, glancing up from his book to peer at his brother. "You get to learn new things and play with friends."

"Yeah, I bet Ranjan will be happy to see you," Wendy added. "You didn't get to see each other much this summer."

"I guess," agreed Michael hesitantly. "I just wish I could stay home and play with you all day. Now you won't even be in the same part of the school as me."

"I'll still be in the same building. So if there's ever trouble, I'll be right there."

"Wendy, what have I said about coddling your brothers?"

Wendy flinched at the sharp voice. "Sorry, Papa." She dropped the cloth and went to retrieve her backpack. "I was only trying to make him feel better."

George sat down at the kitchen table and Mary handed him a plate of breakfast food. "He will be fine. He needs to learn to take care of himself."

"But I want Wendy to take care of me," protested Michael.

"Wendy's your sister, not your nanny. You shouldn't depend on her for everything. You all need to grow up sometime." George unfurled the morning newspaper, signalling that the conversation was over. Mary sent her children an apologetic glance and shooed them off to school.

"I hate it when he says that," muttered Wendy as she started across their front yard. "I don't want to grow up."

"He's just cranky this morning," said John, taking Michael by the hand as they crossed the road. "We ran out of coffee yesterday."

"Coffee isn't the only reason for his bad mood. It never is." Wendy frowned and stared glumly at her blue sundress. "He doesn't understand me."

"There, there." John patted her arm. "Soon we'll be at school and you'll forget all about this."

The redhead perked up considerably. In a matter of minutes, she would be starting the ninth grade with her best friend, the one person who was as childish and fun-loving as she was.

"What are the chances Peter Pan has already pranked your new principal?" John asked.

Wendy grinned. "Very good, but I hope he waited. I wouldn't want to miss anything."

…

"I can't believe summer is already over," groused Simba.

Nala glanced at her golden-skinned best friend. "Well, with only two months of vacation and ten months of school, it's bound to feel short."

"It should be illegal to have so much work and so little fun." Simba sighed. "I mean, we're only in the sixth grade. Do you know how many more years of school we have left?"

"Six," she answered promptly.

Simba's face fell. "I didn't expect it to be _that _much longer."

"Well, it's going to be more, considering college. But the years on that differ."

Simba dropped down on the curb, glaring down the street. "I just want to get this first day over with. Where's Zazu?"

"Why can't we walk to school like all the other kids?" Nala asked. "I mean, Mowgli and Shanti are a year behind us and _they _walk every day."

"It's because we skipped school when the circus came to town, remember? The school called and our parents threw a fit. I was grounded for six months."

"Oh yeah," Nala recalled, her sapphire eyes widening with remembrance. "We're gonna have to wait at least a year before we're off the hook for that one."

"Dumbo came with us," recalled Simba with a wide grin. "Man, _that _was a shocker. Never expected him to tag along."

"Dennis," corrected Nala with a slight frown. "His name is Dennis."

"I think you and Bambi are the only ones who call him by his given name," said Simba in amusement. "The guy never opposed it before. Besides, I don't use it because I'm making fun of him."

"Because Dumbo isn't offensive at all," drawled Nala sarcastically.

"_He _knows I'm not making fun of him. He's a cool dude."

The honk of a horn startled Simba to his feet. A bright yellow car rolled up to the two sixth graders and Nala winced. "I really wish he would get a new car," she whispered.

"I hate riding in the Banana Mobile," moaned Simba. "It's so embarrassing."

The driver's side window rolled down, revealing a man with a beak-like nose, sharp black eyes and black hair that always had a few pieces sticking up in the back. "Simba, you shouldn't sit on the curb. It's dangerous."

Zazu was an old friend of Simba's father, Mufasa. He'd been around since Simba was born, and since Nala had been best friends with him for as long she could remember, much of her time was also spent with the strict, no-nonsense man. He taught computer science and African Studies at Disney Central, so ever since the Circus Incident he'd been driving them to school. As his subjects were geared for the high schoolers, Simba and Nala didn't see much of him at school, which was fine with them. As much as they loved their constant babysitter and confidant, he cramped their style too much.

"Hey, Zazu," greeted Nala as she and Simba climbed in the backseat. "Excited to teach moody high-schoolers?"

"Almost as much as I'm ready to teach energetic toddlers," shot back Zazu. "Having you two in my class is going to make my hair turn grey."

Nala and Simba stiffened. "What do you mean?" Simba asked slowly.

Surprised, Zazu turned around to peer at his charges. "Your father didn't tell you? There's been a bit of a shift in who teaches what subject this year. I've been saddled with elementary geography in addition to my usual classes."

Nala and Simba exchanged agonized glances when Zazu turned back around.

"This is going to suck," moaned Simba, sinking in his seat. "And the first day hasn't even _started _yet."

**So yes, this is a Disney School fic. The characters introduced here will be the main characters in the elementary school storyline, and next chapter will introduce the characters for the high school storyline. There will be pranks, antics, and romance, but not a lot of it. **

**There will be many Disney characters, and if you want to see a particular one, review and I'll see what I can do. There are a lot of Disney High fics out there so hopefully I can make this one different from the rest. As it is a modern AU, some characters will be OOC in some aspects, but hopefully not too much.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. High School Never Seems to End

**I do not own Disney anything.**

**High School Never Seems to End**

"_Andrina! I have to get to school!"_

"So do I! That's why I'm getting ready. Buzz off!"

Ariel Triton glowered at the closed bathroom door, fists clenched at her sides. She debated on resuming her hammering before deciding that it wouldn't do any good. Andrina would only linger to annoy her. Huffing in annoyance, the fifteen-year old redhead spun on her heel and stormed for the kitchen.

"Daddy, why do I have to be the youngest?" She complained, dropping into the kitchen chair situated across from her father.

Trevor Triton glanced up from the newspaper. Ariel could make out amused black eyes and a smile from the massive white beard that dominated his face. "It's not funny," she insisted. "It's not easy being the youngest and having six older sisters."

"As you keep telling me over the years. I'm afraid that's how it worked out."

"Not in my favour." Ariel pouted. She glanced at the microwave clock and groaned. "Flounder is going to be here any minute!"

Just as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang. Ariel sprang up and hurried for the door, swinging it open. Her blue-haired best friend took in her frustrated expression and tangled bedhead. "Sister hogging the bathroom again?"

"Andrina, as always." Ariel stepped aside to let him in. "But it isn't as bad as it used to be. It helps that Attina, Alana, Adella and Aquata are off to college. Four down, two more to go."

"You're almost there." Flounder dropped his bag onto the floor and rummaged through it. "I figured this would happen and I don't want to be late for my first day of freshman year."

"Hey!" Ariel cried indigently. "I don't want to be late either."

"You hardly care about punctuality." Flounder grinned. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a plastic bag, containing a brand-new hairbrush, a packet of floss, a bottle of moisturiser, a pack of extra-minty gum, compact mirror and lip gloss.

"Is that…?" Ariel asked breathlessly.

"Emergency grooming kit. It covers everything except one thing. But you can use the school toilet for that."

"I love you!" Ariel squealed and snagged the bag. She planted a kiss on his cheek and hurried to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

Flounder shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. He kicked off his yellow sneakers and headed into the kitchen. "Hello, sir."

"Flounder," greeted Triton. "Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"Little nervous," admitted Flounder. "But I'm excited to be in the same part of the school as Ariel again. It was a long year without her."

"Funny," mused Triton. "I find that the time spent _with _her drags on."

"Not funny!" Ariel's shout drifted from down the hall.

"Ears like a hawk," he grumbled, going back to his newspaper.

A minute later Ariel came back with her pink backpack. "How do I look?"

Flounder took in her green jeans, purple T-shirt and white flats. Her long red hair hung loosely down her back and bright blue eyes glittered at him. "Perfect."

"You're just saying that because you have too."

"That I am."

Ariel rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let's get going. Bye, Daddy!" She kissed his forehead.

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a good day. Show Flounder around."

"I will!"

The two teens headed for the front door, the redhead pausing only for a moment to crane her neck to peer down the hallway.

"She's _still _in the bathroom. Unbelievable."

…

Cinderella shuffled her feet at the end of her long driveway, squinting down the road. Before long the familiar yellow vehicle chugged down the street and paused in front of her, the doors squeaking open. "Hey, Fillmore," she greeted, climbing the steps.

The twenty-first century hippie man grinned lazily at her, his beaded black hair clacking together as his head swayed. "Morning, darling. Ready for school?"

"Extremely," she responded.

She shuffled down the aisle, sending 'hellos' and 'how are yous' to her fellow peers as she passed them. Eventually she found Belle, her head buried inside a book as always. She dropped down beside the girl and heaved a sigh, leaning against the torn material of the bus seat. "Man oh man, am I glad to be back."

"Rough summer?"

"It's always rough."

Belle lowered her book so that she could get a good look at her best friend. "They didn't make you clean the chimney again, did they?"

Cinderella snorted. "None of them are going to do it. But it wasn't so bad. I only ruined one shirt. The pants were salvageable. Good thing too, considering I barely get an allowance."

"Your stepmother is evil."

"Right out of the fairy tales," she agreed. "But not as bad as Snow's stepmother. _She _is a psychopath."

"Everyone has a messed up relative." Belle closed her book and put it in her bag. "Just two more years until you're out of there."

"I'm going to ride whichever scholarship I get to the farthest city."

"Speaking of rides, would it really kill Anastasia and Drizella to give you a lift? They have their own car."

"Hey, I'm cool with it. I get to spend the ride with you. You're cool. They're bitter and mean."

"Jealous of your beauty," agreed Belle. "But I admire the patience you hold with them."

Cinderella shrugged. "I've been living with them and Stepmother since I was five. I've learned and adjusted."

The bus screeched to another stop. Belle glanced out the window and her blue eyes grew wide with the utmost horror. _"No!"_

Cinderella jerked her feet up in surprise as the brunette practically dove under the seat in front of them. Before she could question what the matter was, the answer strutted onto the bus. Cinderella hastily yanked a binder from her bag and opened it, ensuring that her face was blocked. After a few tense seconds, she peeked over the top and sighed with relief.

She gave Belle a nudge with her foot, signalling that it was safe. Belle climbed back into her seat, her eyes not leaving the back of Gaston's head. "What is _he _doing here?!" She hissed. "He should have graduated at the end of last year!"

Cinderella shot her friend a look. "Do you really think that Gaston would graduate just like that? He's an idiot."

"I thought I was free," she moaned, falling to the side and allowing her head to rest on Cinderella's shoulder. "He's going to keep on stalking me, like he's done since sophomore year and I was a freshman."

"You've survived this long," Cinderella soothed, patting her hair comfortingly. "Don't worry about it."

"Hard not to, when he stares at my butt every chance he gets."

"I'm in the same boat as you, sister."

The voice came from the seat behind them. Belle sat up and kneeled on the seat, looking over the edge. "Hey, Malina. Don't tell me _he's _coming back?"

The raven-haired, Aztec-people descendent nodded tiredly. "He's twenty-two years old and he keeps going for it. At this point, he's not aiming for a diploma. He's aiming to get in my pants."

Cinderella screwed her nose up. "Ew."

"That's what I say." Malina crossed her arms. "I don't know whose worse-Gaston or Kuzco."

"It's a tie," decided Belle. "They're both hormone-crazed pigs. Why can't we have nice boys come after us? Like Philip and Aurora and Jane and Tarzan?"

"You think that's bad?"

The three girls turned to stare across the aisle, where Tiana was watching them with a blank expression. "Naveen's back as well."

Belle and Malina exchanged glances. "She wins."

"Totally."

…

"I expect better performance from you this year, Mulan."

The sophomore resisted an eye roll and glanced up from her cereal. "Yes, Baba."

"Try to see if you can join a club or two," continued her father. "It's good to be involved in the school community. It reflects well on resumes and college applications."

"I'll try," agreed Mulan. _Not very hard, _she added silently.

While they were many clubs and teams at Disney Central, there were none that jumped out to her. Besides, if her parents wanted her to get better grades, then she was going to need to focus her time on that. Though she didn't understand what was wrong with the grades from her freshman year. A few C's were healthy. It's not like she'd gotten a D or anything.

"I have something for you, dear."

Her grandmother walked into the cozy kitchen, one hand behind her back. Curious, Mulan abandoned what was left of her cereal and stood up. "What is it?"

Grandmother Fa revealed a small, wooden cage. Inside was a blue cricket, chirping uncertainly. Little Brother, Mulan's pet dog, jumped up and tried to sniff the new creature.

"You're scaring it," his owner chided, gently urging him away. "Um, why did you get me a cricket?"

"For luck of course." Grandmother thrust the cage into Mulan's hands. "Your freshman first day didn't go so well."

"Hey!" Mulan protested. "It's not my fault Little Brother followed me all the way to school…and did his business on Principal Jafar's shoe."

"Let's try not to have any incidents this year, shall we?" Fa Li said gently, handing a bagged lunch to her daughter.

"I'll do my best." Mulan stared at the cricket in her hands. A pair of rather large black eyes peered back at her. "I've never seen a cricket like this before."

"That's why I chose it," Grandmother said cheerfully. "The weirder it looks, the luckier it is."

"If you're mine, you're going to need a name." Mulan thought for a moment. "How about Cri-Kee?"

The little insect didn't appear to oppose the name. Zhou shook his head in amusement. "Very original."

"I think it's clever," defended Mulan.

A honk sounded from outside, indicating that her ride was here. Mulan grabbed her backpack, gave Little Brother a pat goodbye and hurried outside. A bright red sports car idled in the driveway and the occupants waved at her.

"Hey, guys." Mulan swung herself into the backseat. "Philip, have I ever told you how awesome you are for giving me rides?"

"Many times. But I never get sick of hearing it." Philip cast a smile over his shoulder.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "You need to stop inflating his ego. It's big enough already," she joked.

"Am I making another stop?" Philip asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Mulan shook her head. "No. Pocahontas is still riding her bike to school."

"I admire her dedication to protecting the environment," said Aurora. "But sadly, I'm much too lazy to make such an effort. I'm a horrible person, I know."

"At least you _walk _to school some days," pointed out Philip. "You're not the one driving a gas-guzzling machine."

"I will be soon. I just need to get my licence."

Mulan shook her head. "I'll stick with carpooling, thank you. Gas money I can afford. A new car? Not so much."

Aurora turned around to speak to her friend properly, only to notice a wooden cage resting in her lap. "Uh…is that a cricket?"

"Yup." Mulan lifted the cage so the blonde beauty could get a better look. "My grandma gave it to me. It's for luck. Cri-Kee, meet Aurora and Philip."

"Cri-Kee?" Philip echoed in bafflement. "That's the best you could do?"

"It's clever!" Mulan insisted.

"You know you can't have pets in school, right?" Philip asked.

"I'll keep him in my locker or backpack or something. Besides, it's only a cricket. I'm not the one losing my cat every other week."

"Well, Alice is a bit odd. Sweet girl and everything, but definitely odd," Aurora said. "I remember when Hercules had to help her get her cat out of the big tree in the courtyard."

"Then he got stuck," laughed Philip. "Eric had to go get Mr. Phil."

"Good times," sighed Mulan.

"Oh, hey!" Aurora suddenly exclaimed, leaning over Philip to wave out his window. "It's Anna! Hey Anna!"

The strawberry blonde girl jolted in surprise at being addressed. Philip slowed the car down and Aurora beckoned the girl over. Anna scurried across the street and smiled. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"You want a ride?" Aurora asked. "We got air conditioning."

"Please." Anna moved around the vehicle and climbed in the backseat beside Mulan. "Thanks a lot."

"At your service," said Philip.

The car moved again and Anna settled against the seat. Her gaze went to Mulan and she opened her mouth to greet the girl. Then she caught sight of the cage.

"…is that a cricket?"

…

"Dear, are you sure you have everything?"

Rapunzel sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Mother, I'm sure."

Not satisfied, Gothel opened up her daughter's backpack and started rifling through the contents. "Binders, pencils, pens, erasers, bandages, tissues, your lunch-"

"I'm going to be fine!" She insisted, gently taking her backpack from her mother's hands. "Really."

"Public school is a frightening place. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm turning seventeen this year. I don't want to spend my life cooped up in here. I want to see the world. I want to meet people my age."

Gothel pursed her lips. Rapunzel was a well-behaved child who never asked for much. So after years of pleading, she finally caved (against her better judgement) and enrolled her at Disney Central. "Stay away from boys, don't be afraid to tell a teacher if someone starts bullying you and if you change your mind, just get the office to call and I'll come pick you up."

"Yes, Mother."

She headed for the door, but her mother's voice caused to pause with her hand on the brass knob.

"Are you _sure _you want to take the bus? I don't know the driver, and I'd prefer if I-"

"Mom, _please_," Rapunzel groaned. "Riding the school bus is, like, one of the ultimate school experiences."

"Okay," said Gothel hesitantly. "Have a good day. Be careful. Make some nice, good friends."

"I will. Bye, love you!"

She bolted out of her house before her mother could continue her fretting. She supposed her understood, considering she'd been homeschooled all her life. Her mother was severely overprotective, believing that the world was full of evils.

"Finally," she breathed, walking to the curb and spotting the bus chugging her way. Her heart pounded with excitement. She would be going to a real school, with kids her own age, learning subjects that _she _wanted to learn and not ones approved by her mother. "This must be what freedom feels like."

The bus rolled to a stop and the doors opened. She put a smile on her face and boarded, her green gaze flickering over the multitude of teens lounging in the ripped vinyl seats. Some gave her curious looks, but most ignored her.

She walked nervously down the aisle, trying to find someone she could sit with. She came upon a girl with long, curly brown hair. "Hi," she greeted shyly. "Can I sit here?"

The girl stared at her with a bored expression. "I guess."

"Thanks." She sat down, putting her backpack between her feet. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Meg," she introduced herself curtly.

A moment of silence passed before Rapunzel attempted to make conversation. "So, is Disney Central a good school? It's my very first day of public school."

This caught Meg's attention. "Seriously?" She asked, eyes wide with disbelief. "Geez, I couldn't stand being homeschooled."

"It's a bit suffocating, but I guess it wasn't entirely bad. I just wanted some freedom, so here I am."

"If school is your idea of freedom, then you really do need to get out more." Meg crossed her arms and shook her head. "But Disney Central is a decent school, I guess. When you put elementary kids and high school kids in the same building, stuff's bound to happen."

"Are the teachers nice?"

"Most. But there are some jerks in the batch as well. For the first few days, just sit in the back, keep your head down and stay silent until you get a feel for them."

"Is that what you did?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

Meg laughed. "Heck no. I egged Professor Frollo's car within the first week. He still hates me. Thinks I'm a scarlet woman."

"…what's a scarlet woman?"

Meg studied her in amusement for a moment before saying, "Never mind. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. But I turn seventeen in a few months."

Meg clucked her tongue. "A sophomore, then."

"Are you a sophomore, too?"

"Nope. I'm at the top of the ladder. Seniors all the way."

"Oh." Rapunzel could not help but feel disappointed. She had hoped that the friend she made on her trip to school would be in the same grade.

"If you're worried about someone showing you around, they always give transfers and new kids a guide for the first week. Whoever you get will be in the same grade as you. Don't sweat it."

"Oh, okay." Her face brightened. "I'm glad."

Meg finally allowed her gaze to focus on the yards of blonde hair that tumbled over the girl's shoulders and down past her waist. She fingered a golden strand and arched an eyebrow.

"Have you _ever _had a haircut before?"

**There's more characters to come, so stay tuned. Next chapter the freshmans congregate for the intro assembly and Peter and Wendy pull their first prank on their new principal.**


	3. Freshmen Meat

**I do not own Disney anything.**

**Freshmen Meat**

"It's a mad house."

Dennis 'Dumbo' Jumbo could not help but agree with his friend's statement. He and Bambi Deerson were standing on the slope that dipped down to the main path that led to the school. Problem was, the path was packed with students, elementary kids and high school teens fighting to get to the main office so that they could pick up their schedule for the semester.

"I knew we should have come early," groaned Bambi. He brushed his auburn hair from his large, brown, doe-like eyes. "We're gonna be out here forever."

"You think they'd work out a better system, especially considering the student populace." Dumbo scanned the horde of students. Teachers had milled out to oversee the process, and to make sure no one got pummelled for skipping ahead of the line.

A waving hand caught his attention and Dumbo nudged his friend. "Look, its Simba and Nala."

"They're at the end of the line," Bambi observed. "I guess we better join the rush."

The two freshmen went down the slope to join their former elementary peers. "Hey, underlings," greeted Bambi jokingly.

Simba snorted. "Hey, you're underlings too. Freshmen equals fresh meat. The seniors will grind you down before your first class."

"If we ever make it to class," Nala added, glancing at the watch strapped around her wrist. She blew her pale blonde hair away from her eyes. "We've got about a half hour until first class, whatever it is."

"For you, maybe. We got the freshman assembly to go to. Then we have to find our classes. And lockers. Man, we're _never _getting to class." Bambi groaned. "I knew I should have spent those extra ten minutes in bed."

"Well, I didn't want to risk being late. It's not a short walk to get here, you know," responded Dumbo.

"Wait, wait! You get to _walk _to school?" Simba demanded.

Bemused, Dumbo nodded. "Why shouldn't I?"

"That is so not fair." Nala scowled. "After the whole circus deal, we're not allowed to walk to or from school."

"Really? Huh. All Ma told me was not to do it again."

"That's it?" Simba asked. "No grounding?"

"No. I guess she understood how much I loved the circus. Besides, it's not like I ever pulled a stunt like that before, so she just gave me a warning."

"Your mother is awesome," muttered Nala. "Our parents are squares."

"I warned you lot," said Bambi. "I told you it was a bad idea."

The line suddenly inched forwards and Simba threw his arms out dramatically. "We _moved! _Praise be!"

A chorus of chuckles came from his shouted exclamation and Zazu, who was among the patrolling teachers, shot the boy a stern look. Simba shrugged innocently in response.

A shout suddenly came from the west parking lot. _"Freshmen this way! Freshmen over here! Freshmen follow the sound of my voice!"_

"That'd be us. Good luck." Dumbo and Bambi waved to their sixth grade friends and followed the group surging towards the parking lot. When they got there it was to see a tall, raven haired teenager wearing a long purple skirt and white shirt. Hoop earrings dangled from her ears and beads hung from her neck and wrists.

When a decent amount of freshmen squeezed in between the cars, the girl clapped her hands together. "Alright! My name is Esmeralda. I've been roped into helping to get you started. I was on my way to biology, too. Do you know how rare it is that I get to class early?"

She got a few giggles. "Good. You know how to laugh. This will make this a bit easier." She bent down and hefted up a bunch of papers from the cardboard box lying by her feet.

"These are your schedules. Due to the freshmen welcome assembly in the cafeteria, you won't be expected in your first period class." She paused for a moment and surveyed the chaos happening on the front lawn. "Actually, I don't think _most _are going to be expected at their first class."

"You'd think they could mail these things out or something. But no. We gotta do things the hard way," whispered Bambi.

"So," continued Esmeralda. "I'm gonna call your name (sorry if I butcher it) and you can proceed to the cafeteria, which is conveniently through those doors." She pointed down the parking lot towards a set of double doors. "All good?"

"Yes!" The group hollered.

"Perfect. Let's get the ball rolling. Um…Tinker Bell. Girl, that's a pixie name right there."

"She looks like one, too," muttered Bambi.

A small, delicate, blonde-haired girl wearing a strapless green dress moved to the front of the crowd. She snagged her schedule from Esmeralda, cast a quick glance over her shoulder, scowled and practically stormed off.

Bambi chuckled. "Looks like Pete's neglecting her again."

"I don't think he means too." Dumbo eyed Peter Pan and Wendy, who were quietly conversing with each other at the back of the crowd. "But he's been friends with Wendy forever. Tink transferred from Fairy Heights Academy two years ago and has been obsessed with him ever since."

"Don't know when she'll take the hint. They're not exactly in the same league. She's all about shopping and looks and popularity and he's…not."

"…Bambi Deerson!"

"Whoops, that's me. Be right back." Bambi hurried over to the girl, got his schedule and hurried back. "I'm gonna find Flower and Thumper and be back. We can compare schedules."

"What about Faline?" Dumbo said teasingly.

Bambi turned red. "She'll be with Tink," he muttered before scurrying off.

Dumbo chuckled. His friend had been crushing on Faline since the first grade. But he never had the guts to speak to her. It also didn't help that Ronno kept harassing Bambi every time he got even a few feet too close to her.

By the time he got his schedule (he admired her effort to keep from looking at his rather abnormally large ears) Bambi and the others were there waiting.

"Freshmen year, baby!" Thomas 'Thumper' Hopson cheered. His left foot tapped against the cement madly, as it often did when the boy got excited, nervous or frightened.

"I'm a little nervous," admitted Flower Forester. "We'll be with a bunch of strangers."

"Alice is still in the seventh grade," said Thumper innocently. "What strangeness do you see?"

Bambi shot his friend a withering look. "You are so hilarious," he said sarcastically.

"Just sayin'." Thumper shrugged.

"We'll be fine," assured Dumbo. He held up his schedule and the others put theirs up against his to compare. "Look, we have English and chemistry together."

"But there's two classes that I don't have with _any _of you," cried Flower, dismayed.

"Hey, you know the people in our year," reminded Thumper. "We've been with them since the _first grade_."

"I guess," agreed Flower hesitantly. "But what if someone makes fun of my hair? Or my name?"

Admittedly, the blue-eyed boy had the odd (and completely natural) hair colour of onyx black with a random white strip going down the middle. The name Flower was rather ironic, considering his hair had the appearance of a skunk. But when you had modern hippie parents like Flower did, you were bound to get a 'groovy' name.

"Don't listen to them," said Bambi matter-of-factly. "Now let's head to the cafeteria and see if we can get some seats together."

The group joined the others pouring through the double doors. The high school wing was a carbon copy of the elementary wing they were so accustomed to, the only difference being that the high school wing was larger and had two floors instead of one.

They entered the cafeteria, where all the tables were pushed to the sides of the room and dozens of chairs were in neat rows. Bambi, Dumbo, Thumper and Flower managed to snag four seats in the middle row. As soon as Dumbo sat down, a sudden pain in his left ear caused him to jump and whirl around to face the person behind him.

"Hey, Dumbo," greeted Peter. He wigged his fingers teasingly, indicating he had been the one to flick the boy's ear. "Long time no see."

"Come now, Peter," chided Wendy. "That was a bit mean."

"Aw, I didn't mean anything by it." Peter looked at Dumbo with earnest brown eyes. "You know that, right?"

Dumbo could not help but laugh. "I'm not as sensitive as I was in the third grade. I know playfulness when I see it." He flicked the red feather hanging from Peter's trademark green cap. "And you, sir, are the king of playfulness."

Pleased, Peter settled back in his chair. "I am, aren't I?"

"So, what's the prank plan?" Thumper turned around to join the conversation. "I don't think I can handle the suspense."

Peter winked and tapped the side of his nose. "We got a little something planned. But it's a surprise."

"It'll happen at lunch" supplied Wendy helpfully. "Hopefully, no one will know it was us. Papa won't be pleased if I get in trouble on the very first day."

"Yeah, he already thinks I'm a bad influence." But Peter did not seem to be bothered by this. "Can't have him forbidding you to see me."

The cafeteria doors on the other side of the cafeteria swung open and a tall, slender, imposing man walked purposefully to the front of the room. Everyone immediately went silent, as there was a rather cold presence that drifted from him. He stood in front of the microphone, surveyed the gathered students for a moment and then spoke.

"Greetings, freshmen students."

The empty tone in his voice reminded Dumbo of his previous elementary principal, James Hook. Neither seemed to be very content to be in charge of so many students, but he supposed it was difficult considering the amount of pranksters there were at Disney Central.

"I am Principal Jafar. If there are problems you feel a professor cannot handle, you will come to me. However, it had better not be a petty problem. You are freshmen now, and you will be expected to work things out before running to an adult to help you."

"I sincerely doubt anyone will go running to him," muttered Peter, causing Wendy to giggle softly.

"Vice Principal Iago," Jafar indicated a short man with bright red hair and beady black eyes standing off to the side, "will help oversee you lot. If a professor reports you to him, then you will go to him. As for rules, they do not differ from the ones you already know. But I will reiterate the most important ones.

"You will not cross over to the elementary wing. You will see your former peers after school, and unless given a note by a professor, there is absolutely no need for you to venture across the building."

Peter elbowed Wendy and smiled reassuringly. "Don't listen to him," he whispered. "We'll pop by to see your brothers whenever you want."

Wendy beamed.

"This week is the only week you will be excused for being late to classes," continued Jafar. "After that, you will be expected to know the layout of the school, or at least the parts you need to know for the near future. You will mind your professors and the rules each one holds for their classroom. Tryouts for various teams and clubs will be held over the next few months. Posters will advertise places and dates.

"You have fifteen minutes before your second class starts. This should be enough time to find it. Seniors know the consequences of harassing a freshmen, and if any initiation occurs report it at once. You are dismissed."

A soft murmur rippled through the cafeteria as the group talked amongst themselves, getting up from their seats and heading off in search of their first class.

"Well, this is where we part," spoke Bambi, staring at his schedule. "We all have a different first class."

Seeing Flower's panicked expression, Dumbo offered, "I can help you find your class, Flower."

"Thank you," the boy said in great relief. "But what about our lockers?"

"We'll find them after second period. More time to search then. We'll see you guys next class." Dumbo and Flower then set off down the hallway.

"I guess I'm off. Wish me luck. I got math." Thumper screwed his face up in distaste and went in the opposite direction.

Bambi stood for a moment, trying to figure out which way _he _should go, when someone shouted his name. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Flounder hurrying towards him. "Hey, Flounder."

"Hey, Bambi. What's your first class?"

"History with Professor Cogsworth," replied Bambi.

"Perfect! You're with me." Flounder grinned at him. "Ariel said she'd meet me by the office and help show me to class. Want to come?"

"Please."

The two made their way to the main office building. It was still packed with students, but it seemed to be the tail end of the mob that had gathered before. A redheaded girl was lingering by the office door and she brightened upon spotting them. "Flounder!" She hurried over to them. "And…"She snapped her fingers. "Don't tell me…hold on…Bambi!"

The boy smiled. "You got it."

Ariel grinned. "I always do. So, what's your first class?"

"The both of us have Professor Cogsworth for history," informed Flounder.

"Second floor, room number 256," recited Ariel promptly. "You got your new student cards?"

Both boys held up the slim plastic cards that had accompanied their schedules. The silver writing, which stood out against the purple background, stated their names, the grade they were currently in, and a small photo of their faces.

"It sucks that they use the previous year's picture," mused Ariel, eyeing her own card. "But I guess they don't have a choice. We kind of need them right away."

The trio went over to the doors that led to the high school wing. They joined the line of people that were filing past the security booth, flashing their cards to the guard to validate they were indeed high schoolers and not crossing over.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Bambi asked as the girl led them up a flight of stairs.

"I've got Professor Baloo for philosophy," dismissed Ariel. "I'm golden."

She brought them down a few corridors before stopping in front of a door, which was labelled 256 in gold numbers. "Here's the low down. He's strict, no-nonsense, but very fair. Just don't be late or have a horrible excuse for not doing your homework. Overall, he's a nice guy. Nothing you need to worry about."

"A high compliment from the girl who acquired an impressive amount of detentions in this very room."

Ariel didn't even flinch when the slightly plump, thin-moustached man appeared in the doorway and addressed her. She flashed an innocent smile. "Hey, I passed the class with a seventy-five average. I think I redeemed myself in the end."

Cogsworth shook his head. "That could have easily been a ninety, young lady, if you had only concentrated on your studies."

"Aw, I love the seventeenth century as much as you do, but who can concentrate when the junior boys' gym class runs laps right outside the window? Their sweat glistens in the sunlight, you know."

"Go to class!" Cogsworth snapped, pointing away and the redhead raced off, giggling madly. "You two, names."

"Bambi Deerson," the auburn-haired boy rattled off instantly.

"Franklin Gills," muttered Flounder. "But I prefer Flounder."

Despite himself, Cogsworth could not help the amusement that flickered across his normally stern expression. "Pray tell, why?"

"I've always gone by Flounder," he answered. "Ever since I was little."

"While I have no desire to refer to students by their nicknames, I will be willing to settle on Frank."

"Okay," agreed Flounder. "I can live with that."

"To your seats, boys."

They walked into the classroom, only to see that the shelf space that wasn't occupied by books was dominated by various antique clocks. Flounder and Bambi exchanged glances before claiming a table at the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Snow, Merida," greeted Flounder as he pulled his history binder and a pencil from his bag. "How was summer?"

"Horrible," the two girls chorused.

Flounder flinched. "Sorry I asked."

Snow White, her name reflecting her pale beauty, offered her peer a smile. "You were only being polite. It's not your fault my stepmother comes from the fiery pits below."

"An' mine doesnae understand me in th' slightest." Merida huffed and lowered her head to the wooden table, her wild, curly red locks covering her face. "She actually signed me up fur etiquette class. Withit e'en askin' me!"

"Can't you change your timetable?" Bambi asked. "It is _your _education, after all."

The girl snorted. "Try tellin' 'er 'at."

Snow White patted her shoulder. "Cheer up. At least your mother doesn't buy you clothes with the intent of trying to make you look like an old hag."

_That explains her current attire, _thought Flounder. She was wearing black slacks that were a size too big and needed to be held up by a clunky belt. A blue and red T-shirt with a rip at the hem hung from her delicate frame. But despite the baggy, grungy clothing, it did not take away from the girl's natural beauty in the slightest.

"Are ye really gonnae hae tae wear clothes like 'at all year?" Merida asked, finally lifting her head.

"No. Cinderella is going to bring nice clothes for me so I can keep them in my locker and change. While her stepmother may not be the nicest, at least she invests in decent clothes for her."

"Ye sittin' wi' Cinderella an' 'er crowd at lunch?"

"Yeah. You can sit with us if you want."

"It's alright, I'll probably sit wi' Melody."

The bell rang loudly, signalling the start of class. Cogsworth strode to the blackboard, wrote his name with white chalk, and turned to face his freshmen class. "Welcome to ninth grade history. I am Professor Cogsworth, and I am excited to teach you about the victories, foils and escapades of the people of the past. In order to gauge how much you have learned from your elementary schooling, I have a pop quiz for you."

A chorus of groans rose up at this. Cogsworth removed a sheaf of papers from his desk drawer and started handing them out. "Now, now, none of that. You won't be graded, this is purely for my sake, so I can see what needs to be reviewed and what can be skipped."

Flounder stared at the first question. "Bambi? When did Florida become a state?"

Baffled, Bambi glanced up from the quiz to stare at his friend. "What exactly were you doing when the rest of us were learning elementary history?"

…

When there was ten minutes left of first period, Peter and Wendy slipped out of their respective classes. First period was the only class of first semester that the two didn't have together, but it worked out nicely. It was much easier to get out of class to pull pranks when they weren't together. It was less suspicious this way.

"Here we are," said Peter, suddenly halting. Wendy stopped beside him and stared at the metal door, which held a sign that read _Staff Members Only_.

"You're sure this is the kitchen?" Wendy asked, not wanting to stumble into the staff room.

"Sure am. This door is exactly like the one in the elementary wing." Peter gripped the knob, pumped it gently, and eased the door open a crack. He peeked inside. As it was still too early to prepare for the lunch rush, the kitchen was empty. "Come on."

The teens slipped into the kitchen. A long metal table occupied the middle of the room. A giant fridge, freezer, pantry and industrial oven was on one side of the room. Cupboards hung from the ceiling and a rectangular window, currently sealed by a metal curtain, was on the other side of the room. The glass display cases were devoid of food.

"If the setup is the same as our old cafeteria, then we should find Jafar's lunch in here," mused Peter.

Wendy went over to the fridge Peter indicated. She opened the door and goosebumps prickled along her arms from the chill that wafted towards her. She peered at the plastic containers that held specially prepared lunches for the staff members. Food for the teachers were always made first, as they tended to take more preparation.

She spotted a container labelled _Jafar _and smiled. "Found it!"

Peter peeked over her shoulder. "Now, that salad needs a bit more dressing. It'll make the prank funnier."

He snagged a large bottle of ranch dressing from the refrigerator shelf and popped the lid off. Wendy opened the container and Peter slathered a hefty amount of dressing on the assorted vegetables. "There. Much better."

Wendy giggled and dug into her pocket with one hand. She removed a miniature bomb, a small gadget that Peter was very skilled at creating. The small explosive would hold enough force to blow the contents of the container all over their target, but it would not cause any harm to the person.

She dropped the bomb into the salad and made sure it was covered up. She put the container back into the fridge and gave Peter a smile. "All set."

"Perfect!" Peter grinned and removed a tiny remote from his pocket, which served as the detonator. "I can't wait until lunchtime."

It was going to be a _blast_.


	4. Stolen Glory

**I do not own Disney anything.**

**Stolen Glory**

"It's about time," muttered Cinderella. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she and Belle waited for the couple of people in front of them to receive their schedules. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that our bus was late."

"Well, if it wasn't, we probably would have had a longer wait time," reasoned Belle. "We caught the tail-end of the line just as it finally got moving."

Rapunzel and Meg stood behind the junior duo, and were the very last people that would get their schedules. "Are we going to get in trouble for being late?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

Meg waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, not on the first day. The teachers know that it's chaos and are actually pretty surprised if we show up on time."

"I've never seen so many people before," said Rapunzel, recalling the clump of kids of all ages jostling to get ahead.

"Yeah. It's one of the few times the elementary brats and high school jerks mingle." Meg cast a quick glance at the standard clock hanging on the wall above the secretary's desk. "I don't know if I should even bother going to first class. We're already fifteen minutes late."

"You're a senior, Meg. Try to get off on the right foot." Belle, who had overheard the Greek beauty, glanced over her shoulder. She spotted Rapunzel and tilted her head curiously. "I saw you getting on the bus, but I didn't recognize you. Are you new?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I think I'd remember someone with hair as long as yours," said Belle with a grin. "But I've been with my high school peers since the early days of elementary. It's easy to tell when a newbie comes in."

"Where'd you go to school before?" Cinderella asked, joining the conversation. "Can I guess?"

"Go ahead," cut in Meg before Rapunzel could respond. "You'll never get it."

"Fairy Heights Academy?" Cinderella asked. "Wait, no, you don't look like a Pixie. Um…Enchanted Hills Secondary?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Actually, I was homeschooled. This is my first day of public school."

"Oh, I could not be homeschooled," said Cinderella, eyes wide with horror at the very idea. "Not with my family."

"I hear ya, sister," agreed Meg.

The boy in front of Belle got his schedule and scurried off. She approached the desk and said, "Belle Enchantè, junior class."

With nimble fingers, the secretary picked through the few remaining envelopes and removed the one labelled with Belle's name. The girl stepped to the side so Cinderella could move forwards and she took out a piece of paper, eyes running over her classes. "Not bad."

"Who you got?" Meg asked.

"Geppetto for woodshop, Lumière for romantic literature, Merlin for mediaeval history and Jumba for calculus."

"Calculus," snorted Meg. "Who needs calculus? It's useless."

"I need a challenge," Belle said idly, tucking her schedule into her pocket. "Cinderella, what do you have first?"

"Sewing with Maleficent." Cinderella screwed her face up in annoyance. "I was hoping for Pleakley. He's effeminate and eccentric, but he really does love to teach. Maleficent hates us all."

"Sometimes I wonder why she even became a teacher," mused Meg. "She's not exactly kid-friendly."

"It's a mystery. Well, we better get going. Rapunzel, look for us at lunch. You can sit with us, if you want."

Rapunzel, who had zoned out during most of the conversation (she didn't have much to contribute) snapped back to reality and nodded eagerly. "That'd be great! Thanks!"

Meg stepped forward and got her schedule. She quickly checked her first class and nodded approvingly. "Drama with Clopin. Talk about starting the day right."

The brunette moved to the side, allowing Rapunzel to approach the desk. "Hi," she greeted. "Rapunzel Gothel, sophomore class."

"No need for the name, sugar," the secretary said in amusement, plucking the last envelope from the large box.

"Oh. Right." Rapunzel flushed and took the brown folder. In bright red letters, _transfer _was stamped across the front.

"Someone should be along in a few minutes to help guide you," the secretary informed. "Your student guide will help you get to know Disney Central, and fill you in on the rules. You'll have the guide for a week."

"Okay, thanks," said Rapunzel with relief. It was nice to know that her student guide would be with her longer than a day. The school was huge, and she sincerely doubted that she'd be able to find her way around after a mere seven hours of escort.

"You good?" Meg asked, pocketing her student card and shoving her schedule in her bag.

"Yeah. Thanks for a nice bus ride."

Meg grinned. "No problem. If anyone gives you trouble, come to me and I'll sort them out for you."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Rapunzel said. "But I appreciate the offer."

The senior departed and Rapunzel settled in one of the plush chairs, removing her student card from the envelope. In addition to sending in her enrollment papers, she also needed to send in a recent picture. A toothy grin beamed at her from the purple plastic, bright green eyes dazzling with excitement.

_I bet no one has ever been excited as I am for school, _she thought. But then again, no one else probably had a mother that was as overprotective as hers.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!"

Rapunzel looked up in time to see a strawberry-blonde rush into the office, panting slightly from her sprint. "Are you my student guide?"

The girl grinned. "That's me! I had a heck of a time finding my locker. I can never figure out the numbering system they have here. I'm Anna, and I'll be your student guide."

"Rapunzel," she introduced, getting up, her long blonde hair flowing around her. "And this is my very first day of public school."

"So I've been informed. I've got a lot to teach you in a week. There's much to know about Disney Central." Anna held out her hand, and Rapunzel gave her the envelope. She removed the schedule and scanned it for a moment. "Okay, so your first class is art with Rafiki. We've still got some time, so let's mosey on!"

Rapunzel followed the girl out of the office. They turned left and went through a set of double doors. On both sides were security booths, and Anna flashed her student card to one of the guards. Rapunzel quickly copied her action and they were nodded ahead.

"Biggest rule at Disney Central-do not cross over to the elementary wing," informed Anna. "The only times we're ever together during school is on the very first day when we're battling to get our schedules and when there's a school-wide assembly. But there's not too many of those."

"I've heard that there are some teachers that I need to watch out for," Rapunzel said, trying to hide her nervousness. She'd never been disliked by anyone before, so she wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"You're good to go for first semester," assured Anna. "Principal Jafar is severely strict, but if you're a golden student, you won't have a problem. Are you a trouble-maker?"

"I don't think so."

"Then you're good!" Anna said cheerfully.

They reached the art room, where loud chatter could be heard from inside. Anna nudged open the door and strode in, Rapunzel following behind her. An African man with a long white beard and a wooden staff stood in the front of the room, observing the chaos with fond amusement.

Dozens of white canvases were hung around the room, and the students were going crazy, flinging coloured paint at the blank slates, creating wild splatters and odd shapes. Many were covered in paint, and some were washing themselves off in the sink stations at the back of the art studio.

"'ello, girls," greeted Rafiki once he'd spotted them near the door. "Don't be shy, come on in!"

"Hey, Professor." Anna smiled. "This is Rapunzel-she's new to Disney Central."

"Transfer, eh? Always good to have a new student." He gestured towards his students with his staff. "Today we are letting our creative juices flow. You can create beautiful work without even meaning too!"

"Sweet." Anna grinned and pulled Rapunzel over to the buckets of paint lining the floor. She dunked her hand into a can of pink paint and flung it at a canvas. Rapunzel watched in awe as the colour splattered on the canvas in tiny dots, creating an odd but intriguing picture.

Anna elbowed the blonde playfully. "Come on, get in it! It's your class, after all. But I'd tie that hair up if I were you. I've got a spare elastic somewhere-here you go!"

With the girl's help, they tied the blonde locks into a high ponytail. Rapunzel rolled up her sleeves, plunged her hands into the paint, and happily got to flinging.

_I think I'm going to like it here!_

…

When the lunch bell rang, Peter eagerly pulled Wendy from their second period class and down the hall. Wendy hastily kept a grip on her books as she stumbled along. "Peter, hold on!"

"I can't hold on! We need to get there before he discovers our little surprise."

"I don't think Principal Jafar will jump from his desk the way we do when the lunch bell rings," said Wendy patiently. "He'll take his time. Just like Principal Hook did."

"I guess you're right." Peter let go of Wendy's wrist and allowed his best friend to lead him to their lockers. "I'm gonna miss messing with that old codfish."

"I don't think he feels the same way," laughed Wendy as she dialled in her combination. With a firm yank, the dented metal door opened and she placed her books neatly inside. "You _did _put a baby crocodile in his office the day of eighth grade graduation."

"His face was priceless," chuckled Peter. He tossed his books carelessly into his own locker and slammed the door shut.

They made their way to the cafeteria, bagged lunches in hand. The place wasn't too crowded, as it was still nice enough to eat in the courtyard.

"Hey, Petey!" Tinker Bell waved from the table she was sharing with Faline. "Come sit with us!"

"No thanks," Peter said distractedly, not breaking his stride. Tinker Bell scowled and cast a dark glare at Wendy, as if his lack of attention towards her was her fault. Wendy gave an apologetic shrug and hurried after her best friend.

They found Bambi and his crew sitting near the back of the cafeteria. "Hey, guys," Wendy greeted as she dropped down into the plastic chair beside Thumper. "How was math?"

"Sucked," the boy pouted, stabbing at his carrot salad. "I didn't understand the stuff in elementary school, and it's only gotten harder."

"We'll work on it," promised Bambi. "Did you two get to do what you needed to do?"

"Yep," Peter said in satisfaction. "We're just waiting for the man of honour."

They didn't have to wait long, for soon the tall, imposing man strode into the cafeteria, went to the food belt and got his lunch. Wendy took a bite of her sandwich and watched the man take a seat at the staff table. "I suppose he doesn't have much to do in the office today."

"I can't wait," Peter said with childish glee. He fingered the remote in his pocket, watching intently as Jafar pried the plastic lid off of the container. "Heeereee we go!"

_Boom!_

The dressing splattered in every direction, causing some staff members to hastily shove their chair backwards to avoid being hit. But they needn't have worried-the majority of the substance coated the esteemed high school principal.

White drops dripped down his goatee and made a puddle on the floor. Slowly, the man stood up, lettuce sticking to his clothing. Cold swept his hysterically laughing students before settling on one in particular. "Ababwa."

The cool tone silenced the laughter, and the Middle Eastern boy Jafar was referring to immediately stopped his guffawing. Brown eyes widened in shock. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Jafar drawled.

The boy flushed. "But I'm serious this time! I haven't done anything!"

"Not yet," the brunette sitting to his left snickered.

"Rider, do _you _have something to say?"

"Wasn't me either," the boy said quickly.

"How about your other cohort?"

The last boy sitting at the table with the other two held his hands in the air. "Not me either, Chief."

"I think I'll make the decision of your guilt or innocence. With me, _now._"

Groaning in unison, the three teenagers stood up and shuffled after their principal scowls on their faces. The second they were out of sight, the students started to laugh again.

Peter sat, stunned. Wendy patted his arm sympathetically. "It's very good we didn't get caught, Peter. We wouldn't want to get into trouble so soon."

"He didn't even _suspect _me!" Peter cried in indignation.

"Of course not," said Bambi in amusement. "You're a freshman. He doesn't know like he knows the other students."

"Which I would think is a good thing," added Dumbo.

"I need a rundown." Peter frowned and surveyed the collection of students. He spotted Snow White sitting with Cinderella and turned to Wendy. "Please get me a rundown. You know Snow better than I do."

"Sure thing." Wendy got up and went over to the raven-haired beauty. "Hi," she greeted. "Sorry to interrupt. Mind if I take a seat?"

"Go ahead," Snow White invited. A knowing smile crossed her lips. "Does Peter have some questions?"

"He does."

Snow White turned to the blondes and brunette sitting across from her. "Cinderella, Belle, Rapunzel, this is Wendy. She's in my year. Wendy, this is Cinderella, Belle and Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you." Cinderella smiled. "What's this about questions?"

"Peter Pan is my best friend and class clown," explained Wendy. "He's a bit of a legend in the elementary wing, but now he seems to be overshadowed. Who were the three guys Principal Jafar called out?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "Aladdin Ababwa, Flynn Rider and Jim Hawkins. They've been terrorizing this school with pranks for as long as I can remember."

"I can't believe they did that," Rapunzel whispered. "They're going to be in so much trouble!"

"No, they're not," Cinderella assured her. "This isn't really they're kind of style. They go big or they go home."

"But…why would someone want to pull pranks?" Rapunzel asked in confusion. "It only gets you into trouble."

"That's part of the fun," Wendy explained. "Peter and I have pulled a few pranks as well, though ours are more low-key."

"Anna will explain the whole prank thing to you," said Belle, taking a sip of her water. "There's a lot of pranksters here, so it's good to watch out. Where is Anna, anyway?"

"She said she'd meet me after lunch. I'm not sure where she is." Rapunzel shrugged.

"That girl can't sit still." Belle sighed.

"Any other questions?" Snow White asked Wendy, idly rolling her apple around her tray.

"Exactly how many pranksters are there?"

Cinderella pursed her lips in thought. "Geez, never thought about it before. There's those three, plus Kuzco and Naveen, plus Hercules, Eric and Charming on occasion…"

"That is a lot," she mused. In elementary school, the only competition they had for pranking was Simba and Nala, though they would often work together on some of the more creative pranks. "Thanks for the info." Wendy stood. "See you around!"

She headed back to relay the information to Peter. Her best friend sat still for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Go big or go home, eh? Hmm…_

**Next chapter, we'll check back with the elementary kids.**


	5. Icebreakers Aren't Even Fun

**I do not own Disney anything.**

_Elementary Class List:  
__**Second Grade: **_Ranjan Atwal _(Jungle Book 2)_, Sofia Kingston _(Disney Junior's Sofia the First)_, Michael Darling _(Peter Pan)_, Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz O'Malley _(The Aristocats)  
__**Fourth Grade: **_Cubby Tilney _(Disney Junior's Jake and the Neverland Pirates)_, Amber and James Kingston _(Sofia the First)_, Lilo Pelekai and Stitch Jookiba _(Lilo and Stitch)_, Pinocchio Marchi _(Pinocchio)  
__**Fifth Grade: **_Mowgli Bhandari _(Jungle Book)_, Shanti Char _(Jungle Book 2)_, Chip Potts _(Beauty and the Beast)_, Tod Tweed and Copper Slade _(Fox and the Hound)  
__**Sixth Grade: **_Arthur Pendragon _(Sword in the Stone)_, Simba Abioye and Nala Sarr _(Lion King)_, John Darling _(Peter Pan)  
__**Seventh Grade: **_Jake Wolland and Isabel 'Izzy' Pratt _(Jake and the Neverland Pirates)_, Alice Kingsleigh _(Alice in Wonderland)_, Taran Calder and Eilonwy Goldin _(Black Cauldron)_

**Most last names were created by me, and some ages were adjusted so I could place them in a certain grade. This is the elementary crowd. Some will be focussed on more than others. High school list will be in the next high school chapter, and the staff list in the chapter after that, if you want it.**

**Icebreakers Aren't Even Fun**

Sitting in the white-tiled halls of the elementary wing, Mowgli leaned against his locker reviewing his schedule while Shanti wrestled with her purple lock. "I hate these things," she hissed, eyes narrowed in concentration as she turned the dial.

"You get a new one every year," he remarked idly. "I'm beginning to think locker locks hate you."

"I'd say that's nonsense, but I'm forced to agree." On her fifth try, the lock snapped open, granting her access. Relieved, Shanti flung open the metal door, nearly smacking her best friend in the face.

"Geez, watch it. I don't need a trip to the nurse's office in the first hour of my first day back."

Shanti ignored him and starting arranging her binders and school supplies on the various shelves. Mowgli shook his head, as he had flung everything inside and slammed the door shut before anything could escape. "Come on, Shanti. If Bagheera walks past, he's gonna think we're skipping."

"We've never skipped before. And if we did, why would we be so obvious about it?" pointed out Shanti. She finished emptying out her backpack and put it on the hook. She grabbed a purple binder and her matching pencil case before shutting the metal door, closing the lock with a _snap_. "We got five minutes to class, anyway. Er…what _is _our first class?"

"Fifth graders have Skully for English."

"Do we have Bagheera for anything?"

"Nope." Mowgli grinned cheerfully and stood up, shoving his schedule into his pocket. "As Simba would say, praise be!"

The two hurried to the English room, which was located on the second floor. They took seats near the back and surveyed their classmates, most of which they hadn't seen all summer. "Hey, Chip! It's been forever!"

The messy blonde-haired boy turned around and gave them a wide smile, which revealed the chip in his front tooth. "I know. I spent most of mine helping my mother clean the mansion of the people she works for. It was like I was a prisoner. How about you?"

"When your guardian is a professor, summer isn't even a vacation." Mowgli pouted. "He gave me a list of books to read and we did flashcards. _Flashcards_. How lame is that?"

The wooden door opened then, and in walked their English teacher for the year, Professor Skully. He was a thin man with light green hair, black eyes and a long wide nose. "Morning, class."

"Morning, Professor," the group of fifth graders chorused back, tones ranging from enthusiastic to pure dismay, which he noticed.

"I see that not all of us are excited to be back." Skully grinned and leaned casually against his desk. "But then again, I can't say I blame you. So we'll take it easy today. We'll go over the first semester lesson plan, review the rules and expectations. Normal first day stuff. But first, tell me about your summer."

A chorus of groans went up at that. "Every year, the same thing," complained Mowgli, resting his chin on the top of his desk. "Every year, all I have to say is I did absolutely nothing."

"You spent two months sitting around doing nothing?" Skully asked dubiously, crossing his arms and arching a thin eyebrow.

"He did flashcards," piped up Shanti helpfully, grinning when the class burst into laughter. Mowgli scowled at her and slumped back in his chair.

Skully chuckled. "That's something. So, Mowgli had an educational summer. Anyone else want to share theirs?"

When his eyes strayed to Shanti, the girl gave a shrug. "Spent most of it _helping _him with flashcards," she said, jabbing a thumb at her best friend.

"You make us sound so boring," whined Mowgli.

"We _are _boring."

"Nothing wrong with flashcards," soothed Skully. "Chip, what about you?"

"I learned how to clean a toilet."

Mowgli wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'll stick to the flashcards."

"Let me rephrase the question. Did anyone have an _interesting _summer?"

His students blinked at him in response. Tod Tweed, a small boy with bright red hair, glanced at his peers before looking at his teacher.

"Maybe we better just skip to the part where we're forced to sit through the spiel of what we can do, what we can't do, and what we have to dread in the upcoming months."

…

"Welcome to the life of wealth."

Sofia could not help but roll her eyes at her best friend's remark. She and Marie O'Malley walked down the hallway, books in hand, while the twins walked behind them. James was positively beaming, bouncing on his toes in excitement. Amber, however, glowered in disgust, dainty hands clutching at her designer (and very expensive) book bag.

"It's not a warm welcome," she muttered back.

Marie adjusted the pink bow in her snow white hair. Crystal blue eyes peeked behind her to study the blonde twins. "Well, it can't be easy. Going nine years with no sister and no mother, and now having her life thrown upside down."

"I've hardly thrown it upside down," said Sofia in exasperation. "She gets along with my mom just fine. It's me she has the problem with, and I don't know why."

"Are we there yet?"

James' excited question caused Sofia to turn and smile at her stepbrother. "Yeah. Your first class is just down the hall, last door on the left. Do you need me to take you all the way or can Marie and I jet off to history?"

"We got it!" James assured. "Come on, Amber."

Amber was dragged off with a scowl. Marie and Sofia turned around and headed for the nearest staircase. "I can't believe she survived the first day rush."

"Neither can I," admitted Sofia. "Every time someone bumped into her, she looked like she just acquired a horrible illness. I think she's spent too much time with the rich and not enough with the 'commoners'. I mean, you're hardly like her. And your family's rich as crazy."

"Well, two things help. Mom remarried a 'commoner', and Dad held on to the morals and work ethic he knew all his life. I wasn't handed everything. I know how hard people have to work for their money and I appreciate that. Plus, there's absolutely no difference between the rich and the not rich. Second, I attended public school since my early days of pre-school."

Sofia heaved a sigh, pushing open the door leading to the second floor with her shoulder. "I guess so. I still don't know what her problem is with me. I've been nothing but nice."

"You're only capable of being nice," pointed out Marie with a grin. "But I know what her problem is."

"What?" Sofia asked, blue eyes curious.

"She's jealous."

The brunette stumbled to a halt, mouth open in disbelief. "What?"

"It's true. Amber was Daddy's Little Girl for the longest time. Then you show up and steal part of the spotlight. She's no longer the center of his world. He has another girl to dote on." She flicked her friend's new purple amulet in emphasis. "You're also smart and pretty."

"Not as pretty as her."

"No, you're prettier."

Sofia could not help but grin. "You're only saying that because we've been best friends since the first grade."

Marie shrugged. "Believe it or not. If I suddenly acquired a sister, I can tell you I wouldn't take it well."

Sofia hummed in thought as the girls continued on their way. Perhaps Marie had a point. Maybe Amber _was _just jealous.

And if that was the case, then she had absolutely no idea what to do now. Not unless she suddenly came across a cure for jealousy.

…

By some miracle, Simba and Nala made it to sixth grade geography before the bell rang. The two snagged seats at the back.

"This isn't going to make much difference," muttered Simba, a pout on his lips. "He's got eyes like a hawk."

"It also doesn't help that he knows us like books."

Zazu returned just as the bell rang. He scrawled his name on the whiteboard and turned to face his class of sixth graders. "Welcome to geography. I am Professor Zazu, and I must ask you to be patient with me. It's been a while since I've taught an elementary-level class."

"Not long enough," grumbled Simba.

"Now, we'll go over the course curriculum in a little bit. First, I have an activity planned."

He hefted his briefcase onto the desk and unclasped the latches. He removed a roll of toilet paper and tossed it to Arthur Pendragon, who sat in the front row. "Uh…"the boy hesitated, staring at it in utter puzzlement.

"Take as many sheets as you want," said Zazu.

Blinking in bewilderment, Arthur plucked off three sheets before handing it to the person beside him.

"Sweet," whispered Simba. "I bet I can get enough to T.P. Pete's locker."

Nala rolled her eyes. "That's so lame."

"Shut up. It's classic."

Eventually the now-thinner roll of toilet paper made it to the two. Nala ripped off two pieces and Simba decided to take twelve, not wanting to be too suspicious.

"Now," spoke Zazu. "For every sheet you have, you're going to share a fact about yourself with the class. For example, if you have three sheets, you share three facts."

Simba's eyes grew wide and Nala giggled into her hand. "I don't think you're interesting enough for twelve facts," she teased.

"Trade me!" he insisted frantically, shoving the pile of toilet paper at her.

Nala shook her head and pushed it back. "Don't think so."

"Nala, Simba, since you seem so eager to share, I'll let you go first." Zazu crossed his arms and looked at the pair expectantly.

Nala smiled easily. "My name is Nala Sarr, and my best friend is Simba Abioye. There. That's two."

Zazu rolled her eyes at the simplicity of her facts, but moved on. "Well, Simba, it seems that you have a lot to share."

"No one wants to hear twelve facts about me," said Simba desperately. "How we shave it down to three?"

"I wanna hear twelve facts," Arthur spoke up, a wide grin on his face. The class chimed in their agreements and Simba groaned.

"You guys are horrible. My name is Simba Abioye, my best friend is Nala Sarr-"

"Oh come on," scoffed Nala. "You can do better than that."

"-my best friend is also a hypocrite," continued Simba, shooting her a glare. "Uh…my favourite colour is red, my father owns a string of zoos and safaris, I skipped one day of school last year to go to the circus, my name means 'lion' in Swahili, my birthday is on June 15th, uh…how many is that?"

"Eight," Nala answered promptly.

"Can I stop there?"

"Twelve sheets, twelve facts," said Zazu, an amused glint in his eye.

Simba tapped his finger again the desktop, trying frantically to think. "Graveyards freak me out, I have a birthmark in the shape of a lion's head on my right thigh, hence my name-hey, that counts as three, right? Sure. Why not?"

"One more," said Nala.

"I freaking hate this icebreaker. There, twelve. Take it away, Johnny Boy!"

The class burst into laughter and Zazu shook his head.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

**First day is finally over, which means things will get interesting-hopefully. Next chapter will focus on clubs.**


	6. Club Central

**I do not own Disney anything.**

_High School Class List:  
__**Freshmen:**_ Franklin 'Flounder' Gills _(The Little Mermaid)_, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Wendy Darling___(Peter Pan)_, Snow White _(Snow White)_, Merida DunBroch _(Brave)_, Melody Triton _(Little Mermaid 2_ (_cousin of Ariel in this story))_, Bambi Deerson, Thomas 'Thumper' Hopson, Flower Forester _(Bambi)_, Dennis 'Dumbo' Jumbo_  
__**Sophomores: **_Aurora Briar _(Sleeping Beauty)_, Jane Porter _(Tarzan)_, Rapunzel Gothel _(Tangled)_, Anna Arendelle and Kristoff Anderson _(Frozen)_, Fa Mulan _(Mulan)_, Pocahontas Bateson _(Pocahontas)_, Prince Webster _(Snow White)_, Ariel Triton _(The Little Mermaid)_ _  
__**Juniors: **_Tiana Rose and Charlotte La Bouff _(Princess and the Frog)_, Phillip Hodge _(Sleeping Beauty)_, Cinderella Tremaine _(Cinderella)_, Jim Hawkins _(Treasure Planet)_, Li Shang _(Mulan)_, Tarzan Wilder _(Tarzan)_, Jasmine Sultan and Aladdin Ababwa _(Aladdin)_, Malina Pacheco _(Emperor's New School)_, Belle Enchantè _(Beauty and the Beast)_, Flynn Rider _(Tangled)_, Andrina Triton _(The Little Mermaid)  
__**Seniors: **_Esmerelda Lovel, Quasimodo Frollo and Phoebus Sun _(Hunchback of Notre Dame)_, Kuzco Xiuhpa _(Emperor's New Groove)_, Naveen Maldonia _(Princess and the Frog)_, Gaston Beau and Adam Beastly _(Beauty and the Beast)_, John Smith _(Pocahontas)_, Hercules Mellis and Megara Nikas _(Hercules)_, Charming Kingly, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine _(Cinderella)_, Eric Delaney and Arista Triton _(The Little Mermaid)_, Hans South _(Frozen)_

**Most last names were created by me, some are based on the homes of some characters, and some ages were adjusted so I could place them in a certain grade. This is the high school crowd. Some will be focussed on more than others. Staff list will be in the next chapter, if wanted. **

**Club Central**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Students whooped and cheered as they flooded out of the massive building and towards the parking lot and buses. Mulan hastily pressed against a bank of lockers to avoid being trampled. "Don't know what they're so excited about," she grumbled. "It's only Wednesday."

"Yeah, but we got past hump day," her best friend, Pocahontas, remarked. She flipped her mane of raven hair over one shoulder before stepping back into the middle of the now-empty hall. "Plus it's the third week of school. September's almost over."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. Only a million more days to go."

"It only feels that way. But back to the matter at hand. You've been staring at these posters all week. Are you going to join a club or team or what?"

"I don't know." Mulan pursed her lips. "My parents won't get off my back if I don't. But there's only one team I want to join and I can't."

Her eyes strayed to the purple poster advertising tryouts for Disney Central's football team. Pocahontas followed her gaze and shook her head. "Mulan, Disney Central only has a male football team. Until there's enough interest for a female team, you're out of luck."

"I've been trying since freshman year. There's no elementary team, so I was so excited to finally reach high school so I could join. But stupid sexism got in the way." Mulan crossed her arms and frowned. "I've been playing football with my older cousins since I was five. I'm _better _than those monkeys on the field. I don't even know how Gaston made quarterback all those years ago. His throws are sloppy."

"Popularity," answered Pocahontas simply. "Why don't you join Student Council or the Environmental Club? I can show you the ropes."

Mulan could not help but grin. "Tiana's cool and all, but I don't think I could handle her when she's in 'Total Control' mode. And the Environmental Club is not an option. I'd be a horrible hypocrite."

"Er…"Pocahontas studied the collection of colourful posters taped to the wall in hopes for some inspiration. "Chess Club?"

Mulan shot her a withering glance. "Is that the best you can do?"

Pocahontas threw her hands in the air. "You can't carry a tune to save your life, you can't play an instrument, and you have no artistic talent. So all of those options are out."

"Thank you so much for your support."

Ignoring the dry comment, she continued. "The only sport you're willing to play is football, and unless you suddenly transform into a male by Friday's tryouts, you're out of luck."

A sudden, thoughtful expression crossed Mulan's face. "A male by Friday, huh?"

Confused, Pocahontas stared. But Mulan did not offer any more and took off down the hall, a wide grin on her face. "That's it! I gotta do some thinking, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

She disappeared around the corner, leaving the Native American the only one in the hall.

"Why do I have the feeling I just gave her a really bad idea?" she muttered nervously.

…

"Whoa!" James marvelled, staring in awe at the elementary school club advertisements. "This place has so many cool clubs!"

"I don't see a club for ballroom dancing or for planning monthly tea parties," commented Amber snidely.

"I said _cool _clubs, Amber, not snobby clubs."

"What is the matter with you?!" Amber hissed, completely fed up with her brother's accepting behaviour. "How can you just accept this? I want to go back to our old school, where _my _friends are! Why should we have to be relocated just because we have an unwanted new sibling?"

James cast a quick glance at the end of the hallway, where Sofia was waiting for them. The brunette had not overheard the blonde, and was in deep conversation with Marie. Glaring sharply at his sister, James snapped, "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude, Amber."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm sick and tired of you. For the past three weeks, you've done nothing but complain and whine. But let me tell you something. I like this school _way _better than our old one. Because here, people aren't so concerned with reputation or appearances or making friends with the right people. I'm finally somewhere where I can goof off and not get judged for it. The only problem here is _you_."

"You should be on my side!" Amber said angrily. "How can you just settle in with the commoners?"

"I can't believe I'm related to you." James ran a hand down his face in exasperation and frustration. "Newsflash, Amber. We're _rich. _Not royal. And if you had to spend a day in the shoes of a middle-class person, you wouldn't make it. You're a spoiled brat who wants everything handed to you. You don't know the meaning of hard work. In my opinion, that makes _them _better than _you_, if you're so determined not to view everyone equally."

Amber could only sputter, eyes wide as she stared at her twin sibling.

James continued. "If you got off your high-horse, you'd see that Sofia is trying really hard to include you, to make you feel welcome. But all you do is rebuff her and be a jerk. If you're going to be miserable and mope every single day, you can do it away from me. I'm here to have fun. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

He started off, but glanced over his shoulder to say, "For the record, Sofia is our sister. She's going to be around for a _long _time. Get used to it."

The blonde boy went over to Sofia and Marie and offered both arms. Giggling, Marie immediately accepted, though Sofia was a bit hesitant, casting a look at the girl standing in the middle of the hall. At the icy glare sent her way, the brunette hastily latched on to her brother's arm and allowed herself to be led out of the building.

Amber watched them go. It was only when she was alone did she let her tears of frustration and hurt free.

"So," spoke Marie conversationally as they went towards the elementary school parking lot. "Did you decide on a club?"

"I thought I might join the elementary soccer team," answered James. "I always wanted to be part of a soccer team, but there were no sports like that at my old school."

"Well, welcome to public. Where you can do whatever you want."

Sofia eyed their limo, which was idling in one of the front line parking spaces. "Is Amber okay?" she asked carefully. "She seemed really upset. Maybe we shouldn't have left her."

"Don't concern yourself with her," said James dismissively. "Not right now. You need a ride home, Marie?"

"Nah, my own limo should be around here somewhere. I have to wait for my brothers, anyway."

"You have brothers?" James asked in interest. "How many?"

Marie grinned. "Two. And we got you beat."

"How do you mean?"

"We're triplets."

James stared with an open mouth. "Here I thought being twins was difficult."

The white-haired girl laughed. "It's not so bad. You'd probably get along well with them. Though they're not much into sports, mostly the arts. Berlioz is a musical prodigy. Professor Sebastian-he's _the _music teacher of Disney Central-adores him."

"What's he play?" asked James curiously.

"Piano. If he's not driving me crazy he's playing the piano. Do you play an instrument?"

"Violin," admitted James. "It was mandatory to learn a classical instrument at Wellington."

"You could join the band," suggested Sofia. "Marie and I are in it too."

"I didn't know you were a musician."

Sofia laughed. "Not so much. Marie and I are the vocalists. Professor Sebastian likes to have the singers and the players in one club. He doesn't see a reason to separate us. Band tryouts are next Monday. Maybe Amber would like to give it a shot."

"I doubt it. But I'll see what I can do," promised James. Despite his current frustration with his sister, he wanted her to be happy. "What about your other brother?"

"Toulouse isn't too musically gifted. But he is an artistic genius. He's part of the Artisans. Professor Rafiki puts him at the head of every Art's Night the school has."

Sofia let out a mock sigh of disappointment. "And all you can do is sing."

Marie rolled her eyes and reached around James to pinch Sofia's cheek playfully. "Shut up. I'll have you know my solo got a standing ovation last year at the Christmas concert."

"And as I keep telling you, I was there. You don't need to keep bringing it up."

"I better jet." Marie's crystal blue eyes scanned the parking lot, which was rapidly emptying. "I see no sign of my brothers. Which means I have to tear Berlioz out of the music room and Toulouse from the art room. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Sofia and James waved as the girl skipped off back to the school. As she went in, Amber came out, a sullen expression on her face.

The three climbed into the limo and leaned against the seats for the ride home. "So band practice is next Monday," said James conversationally to his sister. "I'm going to try-out. How about you? I'm sure they could use someone who can play the clarinet."

"Maybe," said Amber noncommittally, eyes glued to the tinted window.

_Well, _thought James, _it's an improvement from her previous 'not on your life'._

…

Standing at the edge of the pool, Ariel wiggled her bare toes and stared at her reflection in the crystal blue water. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a bright purple swimsuit with one silver stripe down the right side. _Triton _was written horizontally on the back with the silver number _7_. It was her official Disney Central Senior Swim Team uniform.

"Just think," she spoke, a wide grin on her face, "you might just get one of these."

Flounder rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He wore his personal pair of dark blue swim-trunks. As he was trying out, he didn't have a Senior uniform yet. "My one from last year still fits."

"That was your Junior uniform," said Ariel dismissively. "Ours are way better."

Flounder snorted. "Give me the break. The only difference are that the colours are switched."

The fourteen-year old had been part of the elementary swim team since the fourth grade. But since he was now in high school, he needed to try out for the Senior swim team. He wasn't terribly concerned, for there _was _a reason his nickname was Flounder.

"Alright, kaikamahines and keikis, let's get ready." Coach David clapped his hands together to get the attention of the gathered freshmen. "There's only two spots on the team, so do your best. Let's warm up with a few laps."

There were multiple whoops and cheers as the group jumped into the lukewarm water, sending up splashes against the light blue tiles. Flounder bobbed below the surface for a moment before springing up, blue hair flopping into his eyes. Ariel tread water beside him and he arched an eyebrow. "You're already on the team."

"I know that. I'm here to support you. Plus, I don't want to walk home alone."

"You're gonna have to get out when we start doing strokes."

"I'll wait until he yells at me. C'mon, get those scrawny legs moving."

Flounder stuck out his tongue as his best friend swam off, arms and legs churning through the water in a perfect crawl. Taking a quick breath, he started around the pool, alternating between breaststroke and backstroke, soon overtaking the redhead.

"Not fair!" she whined playfully as he passed. Flounder grinned in response and continued, his lanky form moving fluidly through the water. The chlorine stung his eyes (he had forgotten his goggles) but he could still see the kicking feet of those in front of him.

After five laps, they all gathered by the pool's edge for further instructions. Ariel climbed out and snagged her towel from the bench and wrapped it around her waist. David approached the group and knelt down a bit. "We're going to do twenty-five yards of breaststroke. Four at a time. Line up and get ready. On my whistle."

Flounder was among the first to go. At the whistle, he dove cleanly into the water and took the lead in no time. Ariel cheered his name, hair plastered to her back. David watched the lanky boy swim, an impressed look on his tanned face.

"Coach, does Flounder _really _need to be here?" Ariel asked, resting her chin against her hand as she watched her best friend outclass the others.

"Rules," he answered simply. "But if you're wondering if he's on the team, then my answer for you is of course. What kind of coach would I be if I didn't put a guy called _Flounder _on my swim team?"

_**Kaikamahines: **__girls__**  
Keikis: **__boys_


	7. FeMALE

**I do not own Disney anything.**

_Staff List  
__**Professor Bagheera**__**Painthara **__(Jungle Book): _elementary Math, elementary Social Studies_  
__**Professor Zazu Madaki**_ _(Lion King): _Computer Science, African Studies, elementary Geography_  
__**Professor Claude Frollo**_ _(Hunchback of Notre Dame): _Religion Studies_  
__**Professor Chester Cogsworth **__(Beauty and the Beast): _History_  
__**Professor Baloo**__**Kunda **__(Jungle Book): _Philosophy_  
__**Professor Skully Featherstone**__ (Jake and the Neverland Pirates): _elementary English_  
__**Professor Horatio Sebastian**__ (Little Mermaid): _Music_  
__**Professor Rafiki Tinibu**__ (The Lion King): _Art, Art History, elementary Art  
_**Professor Mushu Serpentine **__(Mulan): _Geography, elementary Geography  
_**Professor Genie Lampton **__(Aladdin): _Public Speaking, elementary History)  
_**Professor Lumière Candelabra **__(Beauty and the Beast): _Romantic Literature, Poetry, Cooking  
_**Professor Merlin Wellington **__(Sword in the Stone): _Medieval History, Foreign Language  
_**Professor Archimedes Porter **__(Tarzan): _elementary Science, elementary Social Studies, Biology  
_**Professor Cedric Goodwin **__(Sofia the First): _Chemistry  
_**Professor Archimedes Owlson **__(Sword in the Stone): _Psychology, Etiquette, elementary Foreign Language_  
__**Professor Cheshire Stripes **__(Alice in Wonderland): _Creative Writing  
_**Professor Jumba Jookiba **__(Lilo and Stitch): _Physics, Calculus, Algebra  
_**Professor Wendy Pleakley **__(Lilo and Stitch): _Fashion History, Sewing, Cosmetology  
_**Professor Clopin Gypsy **__(Hunchback of Notre Dame): _Drama, elementary Drama  
_**Professors Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Goodson **__(Sleeping Beauty): _Botany, caretakers of school gardens  
_**Professor Maleficent Moors **__(Sleeping Beauty): _Sewing

**Some last or first names were created by me. Some professors will be addressed by their last name (such as Professor Frollo) and some by their first name (such as Professor Baloo).**

**FeMALE**

"Pocahontas, prepare yourself. I've come up with the greatest idea in all of history! Or at least my life."

The Native American sat crossed-legged on her bed, dark brown eyes studying Mulan warily. "Considering your track record with your 'great ideas', I'm rightly worried."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that. Do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"Well, you did come all this way at seven o'clock on a Thursday night, carrying a garbage bag that makes me nervous." Resting her chin the palm of her hand, Pocahontas gave an accepting sigh. "Fire away."

Brightening, Mulan took hold of the oversized plastic bag she had brought with her. "Okay, don't say anything, just hear me out. My parents want me to join an extra-curricular activity. The only one I'm interested in is the football team. Problem? It's a male team. Solution?"

When her best friend looked at her expectantly, Pocahontas frowned suspiciously. "It better not be my sarcastic comment from yesterday."

"You got it!" Mulan grinned. "To get on the team, all I have to do it pretend to be a guy."

Pocahontas groaned and buried her face into her hands. "You're serious."

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Mulan. "I didn't do all this planning for nothing!"

Upending her bag, a collection of odd items rolled out over the hardwood floor. Removing her hands, her friend stared in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

Ignoring her, Mulan pointed at the pile of Styrofoam muscles. "Those are to hide my upper lady parts. I figure I'll put them on under my clothes before practices and games." She swung her arm so that it was now pointing at a variety of male toiletries. "Deodorant, body spray, shampoo and conditioner so that I'll smell like a guy."

Pocahontas reached down and lifted up a pair of jeans that definitely wouldn't fit Mulan's slim figure. "That's my guy wardrobe," explained Mulan. "I managed to snag some hand-me-downs from my cousin. He didn't ask what they were for and I didn't offer an explanation."

Dropping the denim material, Pocahontas levelled the girl with an incredulous stare. "You're insane. You can't possibly think this will work."

"Sure it will," said Mulan confidently. "A little more planning and it'll be foolproof!"

"Mulan, dressing up and smelling like a guy isn't going to cut it. There are other problems!"

"Like?"

"The locker room, for one," said Pocahontas, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm sure they'll notice a few things."

"I'm not going to use the locker room, goof. I'll be in uniform beforehand and I'll just make up some excuse and change when I get home."

"Your parents don't work every day," reminded Pocahontas. "And your grandmother doesn't work at all. What are you going to do if one of them is home?"

"Maybe use the girl's bathrooms. Or maybe come here once in a while to change and shower." Mulan mustered up her most charming smile.

"I don't think so," protested Pocahontas. "I'm not going to be a part of this crime."

"Please?" begged Mulan, clasping her hands together. "I can't do this alone. I need help!"

"On the slim chance you pull this off, do you know how much trouble you're going to get into when you get busted?"

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

Pocahontas crossed her arms. "You don't have that kind of luck. You're going to get busted, and at the very least you'll be facing suspension."

But Mulan was not phased. "I can do it. I know I can. I _want _to do it. This is my only chance to get on the football team. I have to at least try. And I'd really appreciate if my best friend in the whole wide world has my back."

Pursing her lips, Pocahontas thought for a moment. "Alright," she finally said. "I'm going to regret this. But it's important to you, so I'll be there with you, as I am with every crazy thing that mind of yours comes up with."

With a squeal of delight, Mulan tackled her friend into a hug. "I love you!"

"Don't love me yet." Pocahontas playfully pushed the girl to the floor. "We still have to iron out a few details."

"Right." Mulan positively beamed as she sat up. "Where should we start?"

Snorting, Pocahontas reclined against her headboard. "For starters, what are you going to do about that particular time of the month?"

"Er, push through, I guess. And hope that nothing escapes. Because that would embarrassing and completely awkward."

"What about your face?"

Hands flying to her cheeks, Mulan cried, "What's wrong with my face?"

"It's feminine," answered Pocahontas dryly.

"Oh." Mulan grinned sheepishly. "Right. Well…I'm not too talented with makeup. But I thought maybe Charlotte could teach me a few tricks."

Pocahontas arched an eyebrow. "It's close to eight o'clock. And it's Thursday. Football practice is tomorrow at four. When exactly is she going to teach you these tricks?"

"Guess I'll find out." Digging through her pocket, Mulan removed her slim green cell phone. Dialing a number, she held it up to her ear and waited. "Hey, Aurora. Listen, I need a favour. Do you know if Phillip has Charlotte's number? Yeah, Charlotte La Bouff. Alright, thanks. I'll explain why later."

Hanging up, Mulan set her cell on the floor and glanced up at Pocahontas. "Now we wait."

A few minutes passed before the cell trilled. Snatching it up, Mulan answered. "Hello? He's got it? Perfect!"

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from Pocahontas' desk, she scribbled down the number. "Thanks a lot. Tell Phillip I appreciate it. See you tomorrow!"

Quickly dialing in Charlotte's number, Mulan took a deep breath and waited for the girl to answer. "Hey, Charlotte. You might not know me, but my name is Mulan-oh, you do? Good, that makes this less awkward. I have a huge favour to ask. I need your makeup expertise before tomorrow afternoon. Any chance you can spare some time at lunch-now? You don't have to come _now_-well, if you insist. And I seriously appreciate it. I'm at Pocahontas' house. 765 Jameson Lane. See you in a few. Bye!"

With a triumphant grin, the girl shoved her phone back into her pocket. "She's coming over now."

Ten minutes went by and the Southern darling showed up on the front porch, carting a massive makeup tote and her bright pink car parked in the driveway. "Thanks for coming," said Mulan again as she lead the girl up the stairs to Pocahontas' room.

"No problem at all, sugar. I was hoping for something to come along and save me from algebra and then your call came. I'd rather do makeovers than equations any day."

An aspiring makeup artist, no one at Disney Central could deny the girl's talent. If anyone would be able to transform Mulan into a guy, it was her.

"Hello, doll," greeted Charlotte as they entered the bedroom.

"Hey, Charlotte." Pocahontas smiled. "We have quite the project for you."

"Here's the thing. I'm going to mask as a male and try-out for DC's football team."

Intrigued, Charlotte set her makeup case down on the floor and settled into Pocahontas' computer chair. "You're going to pretend to be a guy for five months?"

"Only for the football part," said Mulan. "My alter ego is going to be a bit of a phantom. Showing up for football and nothing else. Mulan can't exactly disappear, so I have to find a way to make Guy Mulan not so suspicious. But first, I need to know how to not look like a girl."

Tapping a finger against her plump pink lips, Charlotte studied Mulan thoughtfully. "Let's see what I can do. Have a seat sugar."

Mulan took Charlotte's place in the chair and folded her hands in her lap nervously. Plucking a bronzer from her hot pink case, Charlotte uncapped it and dabbed the brush into the light brown pad and started dusting it across the girl's forehead and down the sides of her face.

"What's that do?"

"Makes your face a little more slender, doll." Finished with the bronzer, Charlotte pulled an eyebrow pencil from the front pocket and coloured in Mulan's eyebrows. The slim, feminine brows quickly turned into thick masculine ones.

"Whoa," breathed Mulan, awed.

"I just thickened them up about an inch," informed Charlotte, replacing the pencil with a contouring eye-shadow. Selecting the colour that matched Mulan's skin tone, she used the brush to create depth around the girl's brown eyes.

"Looking good," commented Pocahontas.

Choosing a lighter colour, Charlotte then highlighted Mulan's eyebrows and nose, taking the focus away from the feminine shape of her lips. She switched back to a darker shade to give some shadow to her nose.

Satisfied, she plucked out her liquid eyeliner and added a double-layer line to the top of Mulan's eyelid. She then matched the upper lash line, adding a lash effect at the ends.

"You want facial hair, sugar?"

"You can do that?" Mulan asked in awe.

Taking out a small bottle of black paint and a thick makeup brush, she answered, "You don't get to be the best by not trying."

Dabbing a small bit of paint onto the end of the brush, Charlotte dabbed it across the girl's chin, upper lip and down the sides of her face to create a light facial hair look. "Ta da!"

Accepting the handheld mirror Charlotte offered, Mulan studied her reflection. "Alright! That didn't take long. I think I can do this."

"Geez!" Pocahontas gaped. "If your hair wasn't so long and your boobs were hidden, you would totally look like a guy."

"I cut hair too, though it's not my specialty," offered Charlotte.

Thinking deeply, Mulan finally pinched a portion of her hair, just above her shoulder. "Cut that much off."

"You sure?" Pocahontas asked.

"It'll grow back. And besides, I'll still look like a girl. I just need something for a quick hairstyle switch."

Removing a pair of silver scissors, Charlotte snipped away, pausing now and then to ensure the length was even and she was not cutting crooked.

A pile of thick raven locks gathered on the wooden floor. When Charlotte was done, Mulan had a neat above-the-shoulder cut.

"I'll be right back!" Grabbing her male clothes and fake muscles, Mulan darted out of the room.

Amused, Charlotte zipped her makeup case up. "I know who I'll be cheering for at the games."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"I think she's plumb-crazy. But I hope she pulls it off. What position is she trying for?"

"Wide receiver. It's the position she has most experience with."

Charlotte laughed. "This will certainly be an interesting football season. Think she can pull it off?"

"I think she can, but it's a matter of whether or not those around her will catch on. The test will be the tryouts."

"Well, what do you think?"

At Mulan's voice, the two girls turned to face the doorway. She had pulled up her now-short hair into a stub at the top of her head. Charlotte's makeup job was phenomenal, masking most of the feminine aspects of her face. The fake muscles covered up her chest and the men's clothes fit well, with the jeans being a bit saggy and needing a belt.

"You look like a guy!" exclaimed Pocahontas, hardly believing it.

Mulan grinned broadly. "Sweet! Mission accomplished!"

"I'm so good," sighed Charlotte happily.

"Thanks so much, Charlotte. You're amazing. I'm totally gonna pay you for this. What do you want?"

"Please, sugar. All I want is for you to storm that field and get on the team. I have some extra supplies at home, so I'll bring them tomorrow for you. If you need help, give me a call."

"You don't have to do that."

"I insist." Charlotte smiled. "Now all you need to do is work on your male voice and backstory. After all, a football hunk like Ping can't come out of nowhere."

"Ping?" echoed Mulan.

"Yup." Charlotte grinned and crossed her arms. "That's your alter ego's name. Ping. So where does Ping come from?"

"He's homeschooled," answered Mulan promptly. "He takes the Disney Central Online Schooling Program, which means he doesn't have to physically come to school, but is still eligible for the extra-curricular activities, if he so chooses. Which he does."

"Lucky for you DC offers such a program," said Pocahontas. "But there's still a few problems. Ping can't just come out of nowhere. He's going to need a school record, which every student has, regardless of whether or not they actually come to school. Plus, he's either going to need official documents stating he's a student of Disney Central or a student card."

"Do online students get a card?"

"Yeah," confirmed Pocahontas. "I know someone who took it a few years ago. Your student card has your student number on it, which you need to access the modules on the online learning site."

Mulan rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Okay. I need a nerd."

"Pardon?" asked Charlotte.

"I need a genius nerd. Someone who can create an official record into the school's mainframe and help me print off a student card."

"Don't they send the cards off to get printed?" Pocahontas frowned.

"They have a small card printing machine in the office," informed Mulan. "It's for replacing lost or missing cards."

"I think I know a nerd, doll." Charlotte pulled out a sparkly pink cell phone and waved. "Leave it to me."

"I can't believe this is happening." Pocahontas couldn't help but laugh. "I'm pretty sure this is illegal in some aspect."

Crossing her arms, Mulan grinned broadly. "Get ready, ladies. Tomorrow, Ping hits the field and he's going to show those boys what a _real _football player looks like!"

**Next chapter, Mulan recruits members to help her sneak into the office and print Ping's card without anyone noticing. Who's up for causing the distractions? Peter, Wendy, Simba and Nala. Hope they can run fast.**


	8. Operation: Enroll Lin Ping

**I do not own Disney anything.**

_Staff List Continued  
__**James Hook **__(Peter Pan): _Elementary Wing Principal_  
__**Hector Smee **__(Peter Pan): _Elementary Wing Vice-Principal_  
__**Jafar Vizier **__(Aladdin): _Secondary Wing Principal_  
__**Iago Parrotson **__(Aladdin): _Secondary Wing Vice-Principal_  
__**Fairren 'Fairy' Godmother **__(Cinderella): _Guidance counsellor  
_**Blue Fata **__(Pinocchio): _Guidance counsellor  
_**Jiminy Cricket **__(Pinocchio): _Guidance counsellor  
_**Mrs. Angela Potts **__(Beauty and the Beast): _Cafeteria lady  
_**John Silver **__(Treasure Planet):_ Cafeteria worker  
_**Ursula Witchson **__(Little Mermaid): _Cafeteria lady  
_**Joshua Sweet **__(Atlantis): _Nurse  
_**Myra 'Mama' Odie **__(Princess and the Frog): _Nurse  
_**Geppetto Marchi **__(Pinocchio): _Woodshop  
_**Doc Hudson **__(Cars): _Auto shop  
_**Felix Fixit Junior **__(Wreck-it Ralph): _Repair shop  
_**Coach David Kawena **__(Lilo and Stitch): _Gym, elementary Gym  
_**Coach Phil Satyr **__(Hercules): _Gym, elementary Gym

**Staff list finished. As usual, some last and first names were created by me. **

**For those wondering where Elsa is, she's twenty, attending college and is currently estranged from her sister. But like the movie, they'll reunite. It'll take a bit before we reach that point. But let's just say that they're reconciliation might come from Anna getting into some trouble and needing her big sister's help.**

**And football. I have absolutely no experience with American football. I'm researching to the best of my abilities, and admittedly I don't understand everything. So I might not focus too much on the games or practices, mostly on the beforehand and aftermath. What action I do write will probably be outdated rules and completely inaccurate, but try to work with me.**

**And if you enjoyed this chapter, give me a holler if you want to see another 'mission' type chapter.**

**Operation: Enroll Lin Ping**

The morning sky was a light grey, the sun barely casting enough light to awaken Pocahontas' senses. Dry and colourful leaves blew across the cement, carried by the chilly wind. Shivering, the Native American zipped up her beige fall coat and cast an annoyed glance at her friend. "It's too early for this. And I'm the morning person."

Mulan, who normally hated mornings, was bouncing on her toes in nervous excitement, her short raven hair brushing her neck. "Charlotte said to meet here at seven. So here we are."

"Did she say why?"

Mulan shook her head. "No, she was in a rush. Plus, she called me at six, so I didn't want my talking to wake my parents. There would probably be questions and I don't exactly have a cover story yet."

"You might want to work on that."

It was exactly seven on the dot when they saw the blonde's pink car roll into the student parking lot. As Mulan had ridden on the back of Pocahontas' bike (the girl had picked her up) they were standing near the bike rack.

"Come on. We better go meet them," said Pocahontas.

Climbing the grassy slope that connected to the smooth paved lot, they met Charlotte halfway. She was accompanied by a lanky teen with large glasses and a thick laptop case. "Hey, Milo," greeted Pocahontas, surprised. "Don't tell me you're the genius nerd recruited."

"I don't want to do this," the boy moaned in response. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get in if we're busted? We're going to get expelled and probably arrested."

"I know it's risky, but this means everything to me. I want a chance to show my stuff, even if they don't know it's me." Mulan widened her brown eyes pleadingly. "I'll totally owe you one, I swear."

Milo let out a huff of breath. He knew he didn't stand a chance-refusing pretty girls wasn't really something he was good at. "Alright. You owe me one, and you have to completely outshine Gaston on the field."

The girl beamed. "You got it. Thanks so much."

"Do you really know how to hack into the school's mainframe?" Pocahontas asked in interest.

Milo coughed, a blush crawling across his cheeks. "Er, I may have done it once or twice."

"He's not such a goody-goody," put in Charlotte, pinching his cheek teasingly. "Kida's a bad influence."

"Shut up." Milo laughed and swatted her hand away. "Alright, let's get the record created. We want to be in and out and not waste any time."

They all went over and settled on the grassy slope. Milo powered up his laptop and, with some quick fingers, downloaded Disney Central's template for student records. "Name?"

"Lin Ping," answered Mulan.

"Address?"

"Uh-ooh." Mulan frowned. "Didn't think that far ahead."

"You never do," said Pocahontas dryly.

"Hold on a sec." Milo opened a new tab and typed something into a search engine. "Here's a list of houses that multiple people live in. You know, those who rent the basement or upper level of a house while the owners occupy another section. One of these addresses should work. It's better than a generic address, which someone else in the school system might already occupy."

"I'm so glad you're smart," said Mulan.

Milo selected one of the addresses listed and put it into the address bar in the template. "City, state and ZIP code is easy…there we go. When was Ping born?"

"April 17th, 1998."

"That was quick," marvelled Charlotte.

Mulan grinned sheepishly. "It's the day I got Little Brother."

"You have a little brother?" asked Charlotte.

"No. I named my dog Little Brother because I always wanted one, but parents were more than happy with me."

"I think it's because you were too much trouble."

"Shut up." Mulan rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Who are his parents?"

"Er…he's only got a mother and her name is Lin Ming. Same address."

Milo entered the data. "Here's hoping they don't go deep sea searching."

"They don't keep track of the online students, do they?"

"Not normally," he assured her. "Those who sign up for online learning are normally those who are advanced and don't want to follow a strict schooling schedule. It's also for those with parents who wish their children to learn from home but don't want to teach, and it's up to them to keep track of their kid's grades. They only contact you if you're failing. Which brings me to the next part-what classes and what grades?"

"Randomize the classes, and let's say he's an honour student. Nothing below an eighty average."

"So Ping is pretty much the person you wish you were," joked Pocahontas.

"Only grade wise," returned Mulan.

It took a little longer for Milo to enter the academic information. "Does he have any health problems?"

"He's the perfect athlete."

"Alright. Um…did he have to take any psychological tests?"

Pocahontas and Charlotte burst into laughter as Mulan pouted. "No, he didn't."

"Maybe not Ping, but they definitely should have tested you for insanity," giggled Pocahontas.

"This next part is going to take me a little bit-it's teacher evaluations."

Mulan leaned against the grass as Milo continued his speedy typing. "Lots of good stuff, but don't make me sound perfect."

"No worries there."

"Okay, that's enough cracks out of you." Mulan leaned over and smacked her friend in the arm. "I need full support."

"I'm giving best friend support. Which means I can rag on you while I help."

"Done."

Surprised, Mulan glanced at Milo. "You said it would take a little bit!"

"It did."

"Geez. You're fast." Mulan sat up. "What's next?"

"I'm assuming you had no disciplinary action taken against you, and I'm also assuming you haven't participated in any other sport activities."

"I guess not. Better keep it average."

Milo finished up the record and glanced at the girl. "Do you have a picture of Ping?"

"Yup. Took it last night." Mulan pulled her phone and a connection cord from her purple hoodie pocket and handed it to Milo. He found the picture and gaped in disbelief. Mulan beamed. "Isn't it great?"

"I thought you were out of your mind when Charlotte explained this suicide mission, but now I'm pretty convinced you can pull this off. Granted, we have to make it in the office, do what we have to do and get out without getting caught."

Milo connected the phone to his computer and added the picture of Ping to the record. He clicked the _create _button and a student number was instantly generated. "Okay, the record is all set. In order to put it in the system, I need to get to one of the secretary's computers and hook it up to my laptop so I can transfer."

"What about the student card?" Mulan asked.

"Charlotte brought her laptop. I'm going to send her the record so that she can hook it up to card machine in the office. The machine will do all the work. It's programmed to know what to print onto the card. Just make sure you select the _secondary _option."

As Milo e-mailed the record to Charlotte, Mulan studied the school thoughtfully. "Okay. This will take quick speed and careful planning."

"And a whole lot of luck," added Pocahontas.

"Got it covered." Mulan lifted up the hem of her hoodie and revealed a small wooden cage attached securely to her belt. Pocahontas gaped at the odd blue cricket, which was sleeping peacefully. "You kept it?"

"Him," she corrected, fondly patting the top of the cage. "I tried letting him go, but he wouldn't go anywhere. So he's my new pet cricket."

"What's his name?" Milo asked in interest.

"Whatever his name is, don't let him out!" Charlotte whimpered, eyeing the insect warily.

"How do you even know its male?" Pocahontas asked dubiously.

"Cause I just do. And his name is Cri-Kee."

"That's the best she could do," Pocahontas said to the others.

Mulan pouted. "No one understands my cleverness like I do." She slipped the bottom of hoodie back over the sleeping cricket. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking. We're going to need two distractions to lure the guards away from their booths. But it's going to have to be other people, since all of us are going to be needed to break into the office."

"It's like we're breaking into a bank," said Pocahontas.

"The consequences are about the same," muttered Milo.

Mulan looked at her watch. It was seven-twenty-five, and students were already trickling towards the school, though the bulk of the student body didn't arrive until seven-forty-five, when the buses showed up. The staff had already arrived for the day and were in their respective classrooms.

Spotting a group of students heading towards the entrance, Mulan sprang up. "I'm armed with cash and chocolate. Here's hoping this works."

She rushed over to the four kids and halted in front of them, cutting off their pathway. "Okay, this is going sound really strange, but my name is Mulan, and I need a distraction."

Instead of the odd and creeped-out looks she expected, she got intrigued expressions. "What kind of distractions?" the golden-skinned boy who looked to be in the sixth grade asked.

"I need two people to distract the guards in the booths. I'm going into the office and I'm doing something that will probably get me expelled if I get caught, so I'd rather have them out of the way. I can totally pay you for your efforts."

The boy in the green cap grinned wickedly. "Causing trouble is something we do for pleasure, right Simba?"

Simba grinned. "Totally. I've been too well-behaved lately. Nala, you in?"

"You got it," confirmed Nala.

"Wendy?"

"This will certainly be interesting," said Wendy with a smile. "Hope you remember how to run, Peter."

Mulan clapped her hands. "That's why I love this school. Doesn't matter if you don't know each other, you're almost always willing to help anyway, no matter how crazy the favour is."

"We won't rat on you, either," promised Simba. "How long do you need them away?"

Mulan checked her watch. "It's almost seven-thirty. We only have fifteen minutes to get the job done, though hopefully it won't take that long."

"A challenge. I like that." Simba bounced on his toes in excitement. "I need to practice for the track team anyway."

"If you guys don't get caught and put in detention, meet up with me by the bike rack after school. I'm treating everyone to burgers." Mulan waved her friends over and they climbed down the slope. "Guys, this is Simba, Nala, Peter and Wendy. They are going to be our distractions."

"You can't recruit kids!" hissed Pocahontas. "Do you know how much trouble they'll get into?"

"Won't be anything we haven't had before," said Simba dismissively. "Besides, you only get in trouble if you get caught."

"We're always up for some trouble-making," said Peter.

"We're meeting up here after school," Mulan informed her friends. "I'm treating everyone to burgers-and in your case, Pocahontas, a salad. Let's do this!"

Milo and Charlotte took out their prepped laptops and cords. At Mulan's nod, the four walked casually into the building. "You guys go first," Simba whispered.

Peter and Wendy strolled through the doors that led to the elementary wing. "Hey," the guard called as they walked right past. "I need to see your cards."

"Gotta catch us first, Lard Butt" called Peter over his shoulder.

The guard immediately burst from the booth and the two freshmen took off down the hall, giggling as they ran.

Simba watched as the guard chased the two well down the hall and then around a corner. "Our turn. Ready?"

"You know it."

Simba and Nala charged through the secondary wing doors. Nala thumped on the glass of the security booth and shrieked, "Loooooser!"

"Why, you-!"

Simba laughed wildly as they tore down the hall, the guard in hot pursuit. "Come on, man, you can do better than that!"

As the four led the guards on a wild chase, Mulan peeked to ensure that the coast was clear. "Let's go. Pocahontas, you need to distract the secretary."

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Pocahontas took a deep breath and walked inside the office. There was only one secretary at this early hour, and she was currently juggling a massive pile of papers near the photocopy machine.

_I'm really sorry about this. _

Pocahontas rammed into the poor lady with her shoulder, causing a snowstorm of loose papers to fly everywhere. "I am so sorry!" exclaimed Pocahontas. "I'm such a spaz!"

"No, no, it's okay," the secretary said, though her annoyance was clear. She bent down to begin the long and tedious task of collecting the papers, and Pocahontas jerked her head, signalling for her friends to come in.

"You guys go," said Mulan. "I'm going to be on the lookout. If you hear me cough twice in a row, someone is coming and you need to either get out of there or hide."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Milo muttered.

"Come on doll, we don't have much time."

Charlotte pushed open the door as silently as she could. Totally occupied with the papers, the secretary did not notice them. Pocahontas had crouched down, blocking her view of the door just in case, and was further distracting her with conversation.

Milo crept over to the secretary's computer, which was already logged in. He bent down and crouched under the desk, where the system unit was located. He connected his laptop to the computer and started the transfer, sweat rolling down his back as he worked.

Charlotte went over to the card printing machine, which was located behind the desk. She hooked up her pink laptop to the machine and opened up Ping's record. She then turned the machine on, jolting when it gave the start-up whirring sound. But before it could draw any attention, loud music started playing from outside the door, and she caught Mulan's eye through the glass separating the room from the hallway. Mulan flashed a thumbs up and raised her phone, which was belting tunes at full volume.

Twisting the cord between her fingers, her heart pounded as the machine churned out the card at an agonizingly slow pace. She cast a glance at Milo, who was drumming his fingers frantically against his knee, eyes locked on the loading bar, which was half-full.

_Come on, come on…_

The machine finally spat the card out and Charlotte snagged it, careful of the fresh ink. She disconnected her laptop, shoved it back into her bag and snuck over to Milo's side, card in hand. "How are we doing?" she whispered.

"So much for high-speed internet," he returned, teeth clenched together in anxiety.

"_Hack! Hack!"_

About a millisecond after Mulan's cough, a dry, cool voice asked, "Is there a particular reason you're causing a disturbance outside my office, Miss Fa?"

Head snapping up so fast her neck cracked painfully, Charlotte's eyes widened. Jafar was staring at Mulan expectantly, but the girl only held onto her blaring phone limply, seemingly unable to speak. Pocahontas froze with a handful of papers, but the secretary did not notice her odd behaviour.

"My job is done," hissed Charlotte, getting to her feet. "I'm out of here. Good luck!"

Milo's lips flapped as the blonde stood up, opened the window behind the secretary's desk and climbed out, leaving him behind. His gaze jumped from the loading bar to the glass, where he could see Mulan babbling to a not-impressed Jafar.

_Transfer Complete._

"Abandon ship," he whispered to himself, practically ripping out the connection cord. He quickly checked to make sure the transfer went smoothly before diving out the window himself.

Shoving her papers into the secretary's already-full hands, Pocahontas said, "Again, so sorry!"

She quickly slipped out of the office and took off for the high school wing. Mulan rattled off another apology, shoved her now-silent phone into her pocket, and raced after her friend.

"The guards are still gone," panted Pocahontas as they continued speed-walking.

"Not anymore," observed Pocahontas.

Simba and Nala came tearing down the hall, faces flushed and with bright smiles. "You're welcome," rasped Simba lowly.

"See you for burgers," added Nala, and they disappeared back to their own wing just as the guard rounded the corner, wheezing and stumbling.

"Did-you-see-?" he gasped, but could not finish the sentence, as he was gulping in air.

"Two kids came by," said Mulan nonchalantly. "We sent them back to their own wing."

Getting himself together, he straightened. "Do you happen to know who they were?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Grumbling, the guard went back to his post. When he was out of sight Mulan burst into giggles. "This school needs to get some fit security guards."

"Hey, ladies!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Mulan grinned when Peter and Wendy sauntered towards them. "Seriously, you guys are the best."

"We lost him near the playground," laughed Wendy. "It was great."

"Can't wait for those burgers." Peter winked and the two headed off for class.

"That's four accounted for plus us. I wonder how Charlotte and Milo made out."

Her phone beeped suddenly and she checked it. "It's a text from Charlotte!"

_Hey doll, we made it! I think I broke a nail climbing out the window, and Milo's having a heart attack, but mission accomplished!_

"We're golden!" Mulan jumped excitedly.

"Great. Now can we please get to class?"

Practically skipping, Mulan followed her friend down the hall.

Lin Ping was officially a member of Disney Central. Those football players didn't stand a chance.


End file.
